


You're The One

by Mags214



Category: Clexa Kru Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa's version of love at first sight, F/F, F/M, Romance, clexa au, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags214/pseuds/Mags214
Summary: Love at first sight - Clexa style.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Clexa fanfic which I've started in June 2016, but just finished recently. I will update every day until the final chapter. Hope you'll all enjoy as much as I did writing it. Thank you!

"Real love doesn't meet you at your best, it meets you in your mess." - J.S. Park

***

Dr. Clarke Griffin was late. 

"Fuck!"

She woke up late with a migraine. She remembered coming home from a bar in a taxi the night before, she remembered looking for her stash of liquor and drinking a whole bottle of... God knows what, and crying. The crying was always a given, but last night had less tears, she was getting better, somehow. She looked at her cell phone, but she forgot to charge it. "Shit! They are going to kill me!" She washed up and dressed quickly. She placed a couple of Tylenol pills in her mouth, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She looked for her purse, and found it on the coffee table in the living room, then rushed out of her apartment door.

***

"65," Lincoln Reed said.

Lexa Woods smiled. "Not bad. Next..."

"Okay." Lincoln reset his radar gun and pointed it at an oncoming vehicle. "61."

"He's good to go, Reed. How long have we been here again?" Lexa asked.

Lincoln sighed and looked at his watch. "Almost forty five minutes."

Lexa wiped the sweat from her forehead with her white handkerchief which she got from her right pants pocket. "If we don't reach our quota, we're going to get desk duty like Jackson and Jaha did last week," she muttered.

"Relax Woods, we'll get another one and another one. We got our quota last week, so desk duty would be out of the question, ever. Drivers are pretty good on Monday mornings, they're well rested after the weekend, so... " Lincoln looked at his partner. He noticed Lexa's sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lexa couldn't look at Lincoln. Instead, she grabbed her shades hanging on her shirt pocket and placed it on her eyes, and shielded them away from Lincoln's. She remained quiet.

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it."

"No Reed, it's... it's just that..."

"Don't worry about it, when you're ready." Lincoln pointed the radar gun again on an oncoming vehicle, but Lexa's voice stopped him.

"Costia left me."

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah, fuck indeed! Our relationship was fucked up for months now, so it was bound to happen."

"Sorry Lexa, if there's anything I could do. How about I buy you a drink tonight, and we could talk about it?"

Lexa smiled. Lincoln was not only a great partner, but he'd become her best friend too. "Thanks Lincoln, I'll take you up on that."

***

Clarke's car idled at the traffic light. She adjusted her rear view mirror, looked at it, checked herself and her hair and puckered her lips after she reapplied red lipstick on. Her phone started to ring and she placed it on speakerphone.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Clarke! What the hell? Where are you?! I've been calling for hours!"

"Octavia, I woke up late! My cell died, so I've just been charging it in my car. I'm on my way!"

"We're starting without the maid of honour, the fuck, Clarke?!"

"I'm sorry! I promise I'll make it up to everyone especially Raven! Is she okay?"

"Raven couldn't come to the phone right now because she's freakin' out, everybody's here except you, and Wick is... he's talking to the wedding coordinator. Octavia paused. "Clarke, Finn is not worth it. It's been a week!"

"Octavia... "I know, I know. I'm sober now, don't worry, no more-"

"You said that last night."

Clarke sighed. She knew with Octavia, she couldn't win.

"Okay, okay. I'll... I'll stop. No more... booze."

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

"Swear on your father's grave."

"Jeez, O..."

"Swear, Clarke!"

"I swear on Jake Griffin's grave I will stop drinking, well, except on special occasions, like today."

"Clarke!"

"Okay, okay. I promise!"

"Good. Now, if you're not here in five minutes..."

Clarke looked at her car's clock. "I'll be there in fifteen, ten tops!"

"You'd better, or we'll start without you."

***

Lincoln aimed the radar gun at an oncoming vehicle, and closed one eye. He checked the data. "Oooh, we got a winner! Number thirteen!"

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" 

"We'll grab something on our way to the next traffic location after this one."

Lexa just said "sure" and looked at the speeding car. "Aaaah, a mini cooper. That girl's mine."

Lincoln grinned, "How'd you know it's a female driver?"

Lexa grinned back at her partner, "I just do," and she started the car.

***

Clarke heard the police siren.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!"

She turned the right signal on, steered towards the curb, parked her car slowly and turned the engine off. "Damn it!" She looked at the car clock. "They're all gonna kill me now," she whispered. She looked at her rear view mirror, and saw the police car park.

***

Lexa looked at Lincoln check the onboard computer. "Driver's clean. Just a couple of parking tickets."

"Okay, here we go!" Lexa grabbed her clipboard of tickets and stepped out of the car. 

Clarke breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "I can do this. Just keep calm and... and be charming, yes... that's it." She sighed, opened her eyes and rolled her window down.

Lexa walked slowly toward the blue mini cooper, and stood beside the driver's door. Clarke looked at the police officer who wrote something on her clipboard.

Clarke flipped her hair, gave her charming smile and said, "Officer, hi!" She looked at the officer's name tag. "Officer... uh, Officer Woods." Lexa finally looked at her and said, "Licence, registration and insurance."

"Uhm, yes, of course officer." Clarke reached for her purse, and in a few moments, handed her driver's licence, registration and insurance documents. Lexa looked at the I.D. "Clarke Abigail Griffin, did you know you were driving over the speed limit?" The officer looked at the blonde woman.

"Was I? Oh, I am so sorry. You see, I'm running late for a wedding rehearsal, officer, 'cause it's my best friend's wedding rehearsal. My BFF - Raven - is gonna get married tomorrow 'cause I'm her maid of honour. Well, she had asked our other best friend Octavia to be the maid of honour too back then, 'cause she couldn't choose which one of us to be the bride's assistant, and eventually, Raven decided on having two maids of honour. Weird right? I know. Well, right now they're gonna kill me!" She looked at her watch,"I'm already late as it is being one of Raven's maids of horror, oops, I meant honour, well, I'm a horror now which is not a good thing, and it's my fault for forgetting to set the alarm, and being out of it the past week and they probably started without me by now, and..."

Lexa laughed inwardly, witnessing the tirade of explanations this beautiful woman was spitting out of her mouth. Her mouth, were those luscious lips red? She cleared her throat. "Ahem..." The blonde woman was still going on and on with her explanation, complete with flailing arms going over the place, her eyes looked everywhere but at Lexa's. 

"And then I woke up with a huge headache, and realized the time and..."

Lexa placed her sun glasses over her head and looked at this intriguing woman who had the most desirable red lips, and are those sky blue eyes? She shook the thought off her mind. "Uhm, Miss Griffin, you were going fifteen kilometres over the speed limit and that is a major traffic violation," she said to the driver who had suddenly stopped talking. 

Clarke looked at the officer observing her. Their eyes met for a few seconds, she noticed the bright, green eyes staring at her, and it seemed - familiar, until...

"Uh, uh... I'm really sorry officer... Officer Woods, I... it's... it's my... my boyfriend, well, my ex now, I caught him with another woman and I've just been so devastated, and I've been sleeping late and keep forgetting things and..."

Lexa sighed and blurted out, "Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but officer, please... I promise, it won't happen again. I will obey the speed limit from now on. I mean, I have been, you know, obeying the speed limit, but it's just been... I've just been depressed this past week and-" She left the sentence hanging and held up her left hand. Lexa looked at the hand. "I promise, scout's honour and cross my heart, it won't happen again."

Lexa was amused. She'd heard so many excuses as a traffic enforcer, and this one was nothing new, but the way the driver said it was the cutest she'd heard. Meanwhile, Clarke began to admire the woman in uniform, so smug in her demeanour, so authoritative and yet so... simple and beautiful. And her green eyes were tantalizing to say the least.

The officer looked at the blonde woman's documents, then wrote something on her clipboard. Without looking up, "Miss Griffin, your reasons for going over the speed limit, though it happens to all of us, is simply unacceptable. That's why there's a speed limit, to ensure the safety of people and to avoid road and highway accidents."

Clarke kept quiet as the officer went on.

"I know this is your first major offence..." Lexa looked at Clarke, whose blue and charming eyes were looking deeply into hers. "Uh... But, but it is imperative that I give you this speeding ticket to give you a lesson and to enforce driving rules that must be followed at all times. Do you understand?"

Clarke couldn't speak because the officer's green eyes seem to mesmerize her and make her speechless. "Miss Griffin, do you understand?" Clarke nodded in defeat.

"Yes, yes officer. I... I understand."

Lexa signed the speeding ticket, tore it from her clipboard and handed it to Clarke. The blonde accepted it, and placed it inside her purse. She looked back at the officer whose hand had extended towards her to give back her driver's licence, registration and insurance forms. Clarke grabbed them and accidentally touched the officer's hand. Lexa felt the sensation, and Clarke did too. The feel of each other's skin on theirs gave both of them goose bumps. The blonde looked at the police officer who looked at her curiously. Both women then looked at their hands still touching.

"Oh, sorry." Clarke removed her hand in a hurry. "I... I have to go, 'cause, 'cause I'm late."

Lexa nodded. "Have a good day, Miss Griffin." 

Clarke smiled faintly. "You too, Officer Woods."

Lexa lowered her sun glasses and started walking back to the police car. Clarke looked at the officer's back via her side mirror. She forgot the panic of being late and while she looked at the uniformed woman, a calming sensation emanated all over her body. She grinned. "May we meet again, Officer Woods," she said out loud. Then turned the engine on.

Lincoln was talking on his cellphone as Lexa sat down on the driver's seat. She looked at the onboard computer and checked the driver's data onscreen. Lexa stared at Clarke's picture on her driver's licence. The officer smiled with hope in her eyes and looked up to see the mini cooper join the rest of the vehicles on the road. "May we meet again, Miss Griffin."


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia grabbed Clarke as soon as she arrived at the chapel. "It's about fuckin' time Clarke! We were gonna go to the cops and report you missing!" Clarke grinned and said, "I was already." Octavia's face gave a blank expression, "We don't have time for you to explain what that means because right now..."

"Clarke!"

Clarke looked at the person who called her. "Raven, I am so sorry for being late! So, so sorry, I'm here now, but, please please forgive me!" 

An upset Raven shouted at her, "You'd better have a good explanation for being late, Clarke Griffin!" Clarke nodded, "I do, I was-" Octavia butted in, "Zip it Clarke! No time for explanations now, the wedding coordinator's coming. 

Raven introduced her newly-arrived best friend and maid of honour to the wedding coordinator, who held an IPad in her hand.The woman was relieved, "Finally!"

***

Late afternoon, Lincoln and Lexa were back at the police station. Lincoln was coming back from the washroom when he saw Lexa look around, then looked at a piece of paper. She smiled while she read something by the printer. The hunky guy walked over to his friend in a hurry, and grabbed the document.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lexa squealed while Lincoln looked at the printed document and read out loud, "Clarke Abigail Griffin...? What the fuck, Woods?" Lexa blushed as she got caught. "Ssssh, be quiet! Shut your fuckin' mouth and give that back!"

Lincoln raised his right hand with the document within his grasp. "This was blue mini cooper. Why the hell did you print her driver's licence?" Lexa didn't answer, but Lincoln saw the twinkle in his partner's eyes. "Oh, you like her! You really, really like her!"

"So what if I do? There's no crime in liking someone." Lincoln gave his friend a questioning look. "Yeah, but printing a document that you're not supposed to is one." Lexa sighed. "It's not a crime per se Reed, it's just-"

"You just met her, and now you realize you like her?" 

Lexa paused, she looked straight into Lincoln's eyes. "I don't know. I can't explain it." Lincoln smiled and looked at the document again. "Well, she is a bombshell and wait, now you're into blondes? Isn't Costia a brunette?" Lexa was about to grab the paper, but Lincoln raised it up above his head where Lexa couldn't reach it. "Shut up, Reed! Now give it back!"

"I can't, Woods. I have to put this in the shredder."

"What?"

"You can't print people's I.D.'s for personal gain just because you like her."

"Yes, I can."

Lincoln moves to the shredder. "Sorry Lexa, I can't let you, or else I'll report you." The brunette's mouth was agape at Lincoln's confession. "You wouldn't dare! Even if you do report me, I don't care. I'll just print another one."

"Not if I report you first."

Lexa became quiet, her face stoic. "Fine. Do what you have to, I'll go print another one." She went over to the computer, but before she could do anything, she heard Lincoln's guffaws as he followed her toward the desk.

"You are so gullible, Lexa, that was so good!"

"Yeah, laugh all you want, Linc. Have a nice, good laugh at my expense."

"Come on, Lexa. You should know me by now. We've been partners and best buds for months, I'm just teasin' ya. Besides, everybody prints stuff that's not work-related." Lincoln looked at the paper again. "Well, this is kinda, sorta work-related. We did issue her a speeding ticket today."

"Okay, now that we've established that it's kinda, sorta work-related, could you please just give it back?"

Lincoln smiled slyly, "Catch me first if you can." He run fast opposite where Lexa was standing.

"Fuck you, Linc!" as Lexa run after him.

***

At the wedding rehearsal dinner, Clarke showed Octavia the speeding ticket. Octavia grabbed the ticket. "Oooh, nasty! You gotta say goodbye to those Michael Kors Aarons Suede Pumps you've been eyeing on, Clarke." 

"That's what credit cards are for, O. Besides, I don't mind the speeding ticket."

"What? This is a fine for $225!"

"Serves me right for boozin' up last night, waking up late today, and driving 15 kilometres over the speed limit."

Octavia scratched her head. "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend? The last two times you had parking tickets, you were freaking out like crazy, and this is like worse-er, errr, worse than those two combined!"

Raven joined in on her best friends' conversation, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Octavia gave her the ticket, and Raven looked at it and commented, "Serves you right for being drunk last night and waking up late, Clarke." The blonde woman agreed and looked at Octavia, "Yup, guilty as charged." 

Octavia looked at Raven, then at Clarke, "Why are you so calm, Clarke Griffin, did something happen?" Clarke just shrugged her shoulders. Her two best friends were looking at each other. Raven nodded at Octavia, "Something happened." Octavia agreed. 

"Raven is right, Clarke. Something definitely happened."

Clarke pointed at the ticket, "That happened." Octavia checked the ticket again, scrutinized it. "No, you don't seem to care about paying the $225. If it's not this, it's something else." Raven interrupted, "Or maybe... give me that." As Raven looked at the document again, she concluded, "It's this." She pointed to the left bottom corner of the paper. Octavia's eyes widened.

 

"L. Woods?"

***

"You are crazy, Lexa. We're not on a recon mission."

"We are now."

Lincoln looked at his partner questioningly. "It's nine o'clock. We should be out right now, I promised you that drink, remember?" Lexa looked at her friend and answered, "That can wait."

"Your priorities seem to have changed in a split second after you met BMC.

"BMC?"

"Blue Mini Cooper."

"Her name is Clarke. Besides, we're not going to stalk her. I just want to see where she lives."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Look, if you don't want to come, I could drop you off at the next block, Reed."

Lincoln sighed. He knew it was futile to disagree with his friend. "Fine. I'll go with you, but promise we're just gonna pass by her street, and that's it. Then after, I'll buy you that drink. Okay?" Lexa smiled softly, "Yeah, thanks Linc."

***

Octavia observed Clarke drive. "Clarke, how many police precincts are there in the city?"

"I don't know, Octavia."

"Then how are we supposed to find this, this L. Woods? We're just gonna knock on each precinct door and ask if there's an L. Woods in their roster?"

Clarke paused, "Hey, you know what, that's actually a good idea." 

Octavia laughed. "You are crazy, Clarke! I haven't seen you this obsessed before."

"I'm not obsessed. I'm... I don't know what I am. I just, I don't know, I just want to see her again, I can tell you that much." 

"It's fuckin' nine o'clock. We should be prepping for Raven's wedding."

"I don't need to prep. I'm not the bride. She is."

"Then we should be helping her prep."

Clarke slowed the car down, and parked it. She looked at Octavia. "Octavia, I'm grateful you wanted to go with me, I really am, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this police officer, this Officer Woods." She gazed away from Octavia. "I just felt a sense of calm and peace, which I haven't felt before."

Octavia held Clarke's hand. She hadn't heard the woman talk this seriously before. "Okay. I'll call Raven and inform her we're out but not to get fresh air, we're out to find your girl. I'll Google police precincts within the area."

Clarke smiled at her. "Thank you, O."

***

Two days later, Lexa answered the knocks that came from her apartment door. As soon as she opened it, her best friend Anya entered her unit.

"You haven't been answering my text messages, my phone calls! What the fuck is wrong with you, Lexa?" Anya looked at her friend and grimaced at her friend's unkept face. "Did you sleep at all last night? You look like hell."

"Couple of hours." Lexa closed the door and sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. She ignored Anya who stood in her living room, and who looked at her with lingering unanswered questions.

"Is this about Costia? I told you she's not worth it. She up and left without even a squeak."

"Actually..."

"Did she leave a note? What did she say?"

"This isn't about Costia. I've been over her weeks before she even left."

"Then what is this all about?"

"BMC."

"What? What the hell is BMC?"

***

"Did you find her?" Raven asked. Clarke held her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder while she made breakfast. "Raven, you should be on your honeymoon. Stop worrying about me. How's Wick? Are you both enjoying married life now?"

"Stop changing the subject, Clarke. Wick is fine. I'm fine. We're fine. We're en route to the hotel. I just want to know, did you find your Po-po?"

"My Po-po?"

"Your Po-po, you know short for police. Octavia conjured up that word."

Clarke giggled. "Of course she did."

"Well?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't even checked half of the list of the police precincts Octavia emailed me. Besides, I haven't had the time. Busy being back to work."

"You'll find her. Soon."

Clarke smiled, grateful for having Raven as one of her best friends. "Thanks Rae, now you go back to your honeymoon. You need to give your whole undivided attention to Wick."

"That's the plan, Clarke."

"Call me as soon as you come back."

"Will do."

After she said goodbye to her friend, Clarke checked her email messages. She looked at the list of police precincts that she still had to check, then wrote down all their phone numbers.

"I'll find you, L. Woods," she said out loud, "I'll make it my mission to find you."

***

"Lexa," Anya shouted, "I'm going now, okay?" Lexa peeked from inside the bathroom. "Sorry for being aloof these past few days. I'm just in one of my moods. I'm fine, Anya, really." Anya smiled and nodded, "I understand, don't worry, you're forgiven. I gotta go though, I have an appointment at eight." 

"Thanks. So, we're good for tonight?"

"Definitely. I'll text you the deets. Hey, I just need a bottled water, do you have any?"

"Help yourself, it's in the fridge. Catch you later, An." Lexa closed the bathroom door. Anya heard the shower being turned on as she walked towards the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water. As she closed its door, something caught her attention. She stared at it for a few minutes, then a smile lingered across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lexa's shift, she wondered why the hell was she driving around the blonde woman's neighbourhood again. It had been three days since she drove along the street with Lincoln. Three days since she met this unforgettable woman. Three days she'd been thinking about Clarke from the moment she saw her. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself, but somehow, deep inside, she already knew the answer. 

Lexa hadn't seen Clarke's blue mini cooper parked anywhere in the apartment parking lot where she lives. As a police officer, she had all the resources to find people, and yet, here she was, feeling useless, not knowing where Clarke works or who her family is or where she hung out. It wasn't right to use police resources for personal gain, besides, she might lose her job if she got information about Clarke that wasn't part of any criminal investigation or case she was working on. She would rather find Clarke on her own - if stalking was going to do the job, she was going to do it, in a heartbeat, even though Lincoln would think she's crazy. 

***

Clarke said goodbye to her coworker, and walked toward her car in the hospital parking lot. As soon as she was inside the vehicle, she checked a piece of paper from her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She entered an address in the map application of her smart phone and its voice began to give directions to a route. She started her car, then paused, "Are we going to meet again today, Officer Woods?" She smiled, remembering the moment she and the police officer met. She sighed and started to drive.

Along the way, Clarke was truly determined to visit as much police precincts as she could. She tried calling a few times, but they were all a bust. Either there was no one named L. Woods in their station, or they're too busy to answer the phone. After twenty minutes of driving, she parked the car, then entered a police station.

"Hi!" She uttered to the female police officer at the front desk. "Yes, ma'am? How can I help you today?" Clarke smiled, "I was wondering if... if there's an officer here named L. Woods?" The officer held up her index finger to let her know to hold on while she talked with a fellow officer. As soon as she was done, she answered, "I'm sorry ma'am, there's no L. Woods in this station. But maybe some other officer could help you?" Clarke didn't show the officer her huge disappointment, instead she smiled forcefully, shook her head and thanked the cop for her help.

***

Lexa was contemplating whether to go home or stay. She wanted to go home, but if she did, she might miss Clarke's arrival at her apartment from work, wherever work was. She sighed, thinking what she had been doing was simply out of character. She wasn't like this. Why was she stalking Clarke's apartment? She'd been sitting in her car for three hours, looking at the vehicles and its passengers, arriving and departing at this residential complex. She was used to the surveillance of course, since it was part of her job, but this was different. This was personal. What if Clarke didn't come home? Would she come back and stalk Clarke's apartment building again?

"Fuck!" She shouted and banged the steering wheel with her hand. "Lincoln is right, this is insane. I'm going home!"

***

Clarke had gone to three police stations to no avail. She couldn't believe this had been the eighth precinct she had visited in three days, and still no sign of L. Woods. What if the police officer didn't exist, and all that had happened was just a dream? She shook her head, "I am going insane!" 

Her cell phone rang, and she answered it with an angry - "What?!" 

"What the fuck Clarke, hello to you too!" Said the caller. Clarke calmed down as she spoke, "Octavia? Sorry, I'm just having a bad night." Her friend became concerned. "Are you okay?" Clarke lied, "Uh, there, there was a patient who died, and I couldn't do anything more for him." Octavia apologized, and Clarke thought she herself was the one sorry for lying. Well, it wasn't lying per se, it was just omitting the fact her patient didn't die that night, he died earlier in the morning. She didn't want to let Octavia know she'd been visiting police precincts looking for "her po-po," 'cause if she did, she had to explain how it was going and it wasn't pretty much going well that moment. 

"Wanna go out tonight, Clarke?"

"Sorry, I have to pass. I'm too tired, the day just sucked the energy out of me."

"That's why you need to lighten up. Come on, we'll go see a movie since drinking is out of the question. My treat."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Clarke! we'll see a movie to de-stress. Meet me in twenty minutes at our usual movie theatre and we'll see the 8:45 flick. It's a chick flick, your fave! You'll like this one, I'm sure!"

Clarke laughed. Octavia always seemed to brighten her day no matter what mood she was in. "All right." She said, "I'm game. See ya in twenty!"

***

Lexa heard knocks and she opened her apartment door. "Lexa! Get dressed! We are going out!" Lincoln entered her apartment, and went to her bedroom in a huff.

"Hey, thou shalt not enter thy partner's bedroom without being invited, Linc!"

Lincoln laughed and said, "Says who?" while Lexa followed him. The hunky guy didn't wait for an answer and opened Lexa's closet. He looked at Lexa who wore a brown tank top and shorts. "So, jeans and a hoodie good?" He grabbed a pair of jeans and removed a hoodie from a hanger and threw them to his friend. "Be ready in five! I'll be outside."

"But..."

"No buts, Lexa... just do it!"

Lincoln exited Lexa's bedroom and closed the door. Lexa sighed, then undressed and dressed quickly. She grabbed her wallet, phone and keys and shoved them inside her jean's pockets. As soon as she exited her bedroom, "This better be good, Lincoln!"

***

Clarke hugged Octavia. "What's that for Dr. Griffin?" Octavia looked at Clarke who smiled faintly at her. "It's a thank you, for treating me to a movie, Octavia." Her friend smiled back and said, "You're welcome! I knew you'd like that movie." Clarke nodded, "It was sweet."

"Yeah, and no one died, like the last time, which was a tearjerker."

Clarke chuckled, "I think I used up all my tissues for that one."

"No, I think I was the one who finished it all up."

Clarke wondered, "Or maybe it was Raven?" They paused, then both said in unison: "It was Raven!" Both best friends laughed loudly, a few passersby looked at them curiously.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Octavia asked. Clarke agreed, she looked at her watch, "Sure, I know a place that's still open this late, but I need to pee first. You go ahead, I'll meet you by the main entrance." Octavia said okay, and Clarke headed to the direction of the washroom. As she entered, she missed a man and a woman pass by.

***

"You brought me to a movie theatre, Linc?"

"Don't worry, it's my treat. Last full show and this movie is going to blow your fuckin' mind!"

Lexa smirked. "I'm sure it will!" 

"Come on! I swear this is gonna be good, Lexa! Lots of sex and violence, isn't that what you want?"

"Don't we all," she chuckled. 

***

Lexa had been going to Clarke's apartment for five nights in a row, and she still hadn't seen the blonde woman who had captured her heart. 

Until one night, she did. 

Lexa was eating a bag of chips, listening to her usual CD of her favourite rock group, then a car passed by her vehicle and she noticed this was a different one. She couldn't tell the vehicle's colour, but she knew this was not the usual ones she saw for the past few nights. She turned the CD off, ignored her chips and observed with great attentiveness. After parking the car, its driver exited the vehicle. Lexa noticed a woman, 'cause the female suddenly tied her hair in a pony tail. 

Lexa knew it was Clarke. Although she couldn't see her face, she knew it was her. No, she felt it was her. Lexa's heart beat fast. She didn't know what to do. For a police officer, it was unusual for her to be indecisive. This was completely different. With affairs of the heart, she had always been a complete idiot. "Stupid heart," she often said to herself. She then observed Clarke go toward the trunk of her car and removed a couple of bags of groceries. "Do I help her? No, no... I can't. I couldn't."

As soon as she saw Clarke enter her apartment building, Lexa shouted, "Yes! It was so worth it!" Then she started her car in a hurry and drove home with a huge smile on her face, and happy thoughts of Clarke Griffin in her head.

***

Clarke had been going to a few police precincts all over and even across town for the fifth day in a row. She still hadn't found her po-po.

Until one day, she did.

After she parked her car in a police station's lot, she finally saw who she was looking for. It had been over a week since they first met, and there she was, talking to a tall guy and they were laughing. Clarke's heart skipped a beat as she saw Officer Woods's smile.

The doctor thought whether she should go over there and just meet her, but decided it just wasn't the time nor the place. Besides, what would she say? It's not like she had a reason for going to the police station. So, she just observed the two police officers for a while, but they disappeared inside the building after five minutes. Clarke felt like she had just won the lottery. Her cell phone rang suddenly which gave her a jolt out of her happy stupor. "Hello?... Raven, aren't you and Wick making babies for the seventh day in a row now?"

After Clarke's conversation with Raven for ten minutes, she looked at the scribbled note on her lap, then a huge grin emerged on her face.

***

On the eighth night of her stakeout, Lexa was excited to see Clarke again, even if it would just be her shadow. She looked at her watch. She knew Clarke came home the same time as she did the previous nights. She was counting down the minutes, but after an hour, no Clarke showed up. Though disappointed, she resigned to just go home again without meeting the woman who had occupied her mind for eight days. She had chickened out the previous nights, and Clarke would most likely freak out if she just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night just to meet her.

As soon as she started the car, her cell phone rang, so she turned the ignition off and answered it. "Woods here." Lexa then heard an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"Hello? Officer Woods? Officer Lexa Woods?"

"Yes? Who's calling?"

"This is... Uhm, this is..." The voice was apprehensive, but kind and soft, Lexa thought.

"Just tell me, who's this?"

"It's Clarke Abigail Griffin. I don't know if you remember me, but we met when you pulled me over and gave me a speeding ticket after I drove over the speed limit eight days ago."


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was speechless. Lexa, an officer of the law who was always alert, attentive and always had an answer for everything was speechless. She had been doing "surveillance" on her object of affection's residence for some time, but she was unsure of what to do or what to say because her object of affection was on the phone - talking to her!

"Hello? Officer Woods? Are, are you still there?"

Lexa nodded even though Clarke couldn't see her, "I'm here."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all."

"You probably don't remember me," Clarke said, her heart beating so loud, she thought Officer Woods could probably hear it.

"No, no... I mean I do, I do I remember you, Clarke Abigail Griffin."

Both Clarke and Lexa smiled, enjoying the conversation already. And this was just the beginning.

"How, how did you get my cell phone number?"

"From Raven, you know my BFF Raven Reyes who got married recently."

"I don't know her."

"Yes, but she knows Anya Davidson."

"Anya?"

"Anya's your BFF, isn't she? That's what Raven said, well Anya told her."

"Okay, so how on earth does my BFF know your BFF?"

"Anya is, or rather 'was' Raven's wedding coordinator."

"I see, but..." Lexa was still perplexed. "...okay, so why did Anya give Raven my number?"

Clarke chuckled. "So, Raven could give it to me, and I could call you, silly."

Lexa smiled, hearing Clarke's cute laugh. "And you actually called me."

"It took me awhile though, I've had it since yesterday already."

"You did?" Lexa grinned and became excited with the idea that Clarke had her number this whole time. 

"I did."

"Thank you... Clarke."

Clarke's heart melted as soon as Lexa mentioned her name. "You're welcome... Lexa. I can call you Lexa, right?"

"Of course. Officer Woods seems so - formal."

Clarke laughed. "Listen, if... if you're not busy sometime..."

Lexa answered right away, "I'd love to..."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say, Lexa."

"No matter what you say, Clarke, I'm game."

"Even rob a bank?"

Lexa chuckled. "Now, I'd have to arrest you for that."

In her bedroom voice, Clarke answered, "You could arrest me anytime, Officer Woods."

Clarke covered her mouth in a split second and thought, _'Fuck, why did I say that, shit!'_

Lexa's heart skipped a beat. She knew when someone was flirting with her. _'Fuck, did she just say what I think she said?'_

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Lexa's voice was reassuring even though inside, she was giggling. "It's okay, people say that to me all the time."

"Really now?"

"Oh, yeah. People really say crazy things sometimes."

Clarke smiled then paused, and decided to just say it. "Are you busy tonight, Lexa? I know it's kinda late, 'cause if it is..."

"Clarke, I'd love to..."

"Rob a bank?"

Clarke heard Lexa's laugh which she thought was super cute. "No to robbing a bank, but I'd love to go out tonight and see you. Where are you, Clarke?"

***

After the call, Lexa screamed, "Holy fuck! Clarke Abigail Griffin just called me! And she just asked me the fuck out!"

Lexa called Anya frantically. Anya answered after the first ring. "Yo Lex, what's up?"

"You gave my phone number to Raven Reyes?!"

"Surprise! So, Clarke Griffin called you already?"

"She did, just now. How did you-"

"You had a copy of her driver's licence on your fridge door, Lexa."

"Riiight!"

Anya laughed, "I thought Clarke looked familiar and realized she was one of Raven's maids of honour. I just gave you a head start, Lex. You're lucky, I was Raven's wedding coordinator. Six degrees of separation is so true, isn't it?"

"You knew Clarke and you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't mention her name when you were pining for this blonde woman which you code named BMC. How the hell would I know it's Clarke Griffin? And then I saw her I.D. and figured it out."

"Okay, okay!"

"So, when's the date?"

"Right now, I mean, later."

"Wow, that fast huh? Good luck with that."

"What am I gonna wear, An?!"

"Jeez woman, get a grip! Where are you going?"

***

After their conversation ended, Clarke's smiling face was a whole crimson red, "Oh my God! I just talked to Officer Woods! Shit! And we have a fuckin' date!" 

A nurse who passed by the hospital hallway where Clarke stood, looked at the doctor holding her cell phone. Clarke looked at the nurse, "I have a date, Harper! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Dr. Griffin," and she gave Clarke two thumbs up.

Clarke made a phone call immediately. "Raven, where the hell are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? I'm meeting Lexa later for coffee after my shift. Call me ASAP!"

En route to her and Lexa's rendezvous point, Clarke answered a call from Raven on speakerphone. "I'm so proud of you, Clarke!" 

"Raven, I didn't have time to change! I still had a consult on a patient and-"

"Relax, Clarke. You've seen Lexa in her work uniform, so she'll see you in yours. No big deal."

"I can't believe I called her."

"Come on Clarke, it was bound to happen. You both were meant to meet. Anya called me while I was still on my honeymoon, and she wanted to know about you. She told me she's giving a number that belongs to Officer Lexa Woods, and she said to give it to you."

"How did Anya know?"

"I don't know, you have to ask Lexa about that."

"Oh my God, Rae! I'm so excited!"

"Of course you are, now, go get your po-po!"

***

Lexa was already sitting at a square table for four in a coffee shop, looking at her watch. Being punctual was one of her good habits. Clarke on the other hand was late, but since Clarke was a doctor, Lexa understood the duties of a doctor outweighed everything else. Fifteen minutes later, Lexa looked up to see Clarke enter the establishment. The officer waved at her and Lexa noticed Clarke's gorgeous smile but with apologetic eyes.

"Hi, Lexa. I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a last-minute consult on a patient."

Lexa smiled, "It's okay, Dr. Griffin. I understand. Don't worry about it."

Clarke sat down opposite Lexa. She noticed Lexa's attire. "You look good in civvies." 

Lexa eyed Clarke's. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself in scrubs."

"Thanks. I just didn't have the time to change, since I was already late as it is. Have you ordered?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

After ordering cups of coffee, tea and pastries, Clarke and Lexa settled to a pleasant but revealing conversation.

"I'm glad you called, Clarke."

"Me too. I know this date is on short notice."

"I don't mind, really. In fact, I was looking forward to meeting you again. After... after I gave you that speeding ticket."

"Really?"

Lexa's eyes captured Clarke's. "Really. In fact, I told Anya about you right after that incident, and apparently she saw-" Lexa paused.

"She saw what?"

Lexa wondered if she should tell Clarke the truth. _'Oh, fuck it,'_ she thought.

"Anya saw a copy of your driver's licence on my fridge door."

Clarke's eyes widened. "What? You have a copy of my driver's licence on your fridge door?" 

Lexa smirked. "I printed it at work, I know it's creepy, but here's another creepy part - I stalked your apartment for days just to see you."

Clarke covered her mouth with her left hand. "Oh my God!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa had to explain why she was stalking Clarke's apartment.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I mean it is my job to stalk people, well, criminals, but you're not one of course. Well, I did that for personal reasons, 'cause I wanted to meet you, but I didn't want to use police resources just to get your phone number, 'cause-"

Clarke guffawed. Lexa was puzzled. "Why are you laughing, Clarke? Aren't you supposed to be mad or creeped out?"

"Lexa, I've been looking for you after you gave me that speeding ticket."

"Wait, what?"

"All I knew was your last name, you signed 'L. Woods' on the ticket, so I checked out every police precinct in the city to see if you worked there."

Lexa didn't believe it, then said, "No way!"

"Way!"

Lexa stared at the blonde in disbelief, "You didn't, Clarke!"

"I did! Here, if you don't believe me..." Clarke removed her phone from her purse. After a few minutes, she showed Lexa a list of addresses and phone numbers of different police precincts in the city. "Do you believe me now, Officer Woods?"

Lexa was ecstatic, "Oh my God! In all that time, you were looking for me, and I was stalking your apartment."

"You were really at my apartment?" Asked Clarke. Lexa nodded. 

"Did you see me?" 

"I did, the first time - you had a couple of grocery bags, but I hardly saw you, it was night."

"You stalked my apartment at night?"

"Even creepier, huh?" 

Clarke pacified a worried Lexa, "No, it's not. I think it's sweet. You should have approached me and said hi."

"I would have probably freaked you out if I just appeared suddenly in the middle of the night. That would have been the creepiest thing ever," Lexa concluded. Clarke giggled and said, "Uhm, maybe not. I would have probably been shocked and excited to meet you again."

Lexa smiled and asked, "What about you? You said you visited police precincts. Did you actually find me?"

Clarke nodded and answered, "Precinct 860. You were talking to a tall, hunky guy in the parking lot, and both of you were laughing."

"That's Lincoln. He's my partner and my best bud, aside from Anya of course. You should have said hi."

Clarke shook her head. "I couldn't. Besides, you went inside the building already."

"Nerves?"

"You could say that, plus it just wasn't the right place and the right time."

"Yeah, me too, Clarke."

Clarke's and Lexa's eyes were on each other. It was a gaze that revealed the obvious attraction between them. Both women felt the intensity of the moment and the sense of extreme joy and peace in each other's company. Clarke broke the gaze by sipping her tea. Lexa still looked at Clarke lovingly, and as soon as their eyes met again, Clarke smiled back at Lexa. It was a tacit moment between them, yet their eyes revealed so much feelings.

Lexa broke the silence. "Red."

"Sorry?"

"Red lips. You had red lipstick on when I first met you."

Clarke blushed. "You remember that?"

"I remembered everything the day we met, Clarke."

"Me too, Lexa. I even framed the speeding ticket you gave me." 

"No, you didn't," Lexa commented immediately. Clarke grinned as she sipped her tea again. 

"Lexa, since you already know where I live, I'll show you. It's on my desk in my bedroom."

"Are you inviting me to your place, Clarke?"

"I am."

"When?"

"Right now."

"That's really tempting, Clarke, but... but I have an early shift tomorrow starting at six." Lexa thought, _'Why on earth did I say that? I didn't mean it. Shit!'_

Lexa noticed Clarke's disappointment as the blonde said, "Too bad."

"Yeah. Maybe some other time."

"When?"

"Uhm, why don't I invite you to dinner first, Clarke? Are you free tomorrow?"

Clarke shook her head. "My shift starts at 6 PM at the hospital. How about lunch tomorrow?

"I'm off at two o'clock. We could do a late lunch. I'll pick you up at two thirty."

"Sounds like a plan, Lexa. I'll be ready by then."

"Great." 

***

After getting to know each other for a couple of hours, Lexa looked at her watch and stood up. "Sorry Clarke, but I have to go. I need my beauty sleep."

"Already? We just got warmed up."

Lexa paused at the thought of being warmed up. Clarke noticed, "Uhm, you know what I mean."

Lexa snickered, "Of course." Clarke also stood up and both of them headed outside the parking lot. 

"Thank you for this, Clarke. Meeting you was the highlight of my day."

Clarke smiled softly, "Mine too."

They both walked toward a row of cars, and Lexa noticed the blue mini cooper at the far end of the lot, and pointed to it. "That's yours, blue mini cooper."

"Yes."

Lexa walked with Clarke towards her car. "So, this is goodbye, for now, Clarke."

Clarke faced Lexa and answered her. "For now." 

They both looked at each other lovingly. "I truly enjoyed our time together, Lexa. Even if it was short." 

"I did too, Clarke." Lexa paused, she didn't want the night to end without a major spectacular moment between them. It was what she was thinking since she met Clarke two hours earlier. So, with quick thinking, Lexa heaved a deep breath, mustered up the courage and said, "Can... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we just met, and this is our first date, but can I kiss you?"

Clarke just grinned and nodded her head. Lexa cupped Clarke's cheeks with both her hands and kissed the blonde softly. Even though their lips touched together for the first time, it just felt so right. Lexa pulled back, and Clarke whispered, "Don't stop." Lexa kissed her again. Clarke welcomed Lexa's lips passionately and this time, the kiss became intense. After a few moments, Clarke felt Lexa pull back again.

"I have to go, Clarke."

"We could continue this at my place."

"I know, but we should, we should get to know each other first. Take things slowly."

Clarke nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I just don't want things to happen too fast like what happened with Costia."

"Your ex-girlfriend."

"Yes."

"I understand, Lexa."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You could count on it."

"Good night, Dr. Griffin."

"Good night, Officer Woods."

***

Clarke laid on her bed as soon as she got home. "Lexa and I kissed!" She just stared at the ceiling, a huge smile on her face and recalled the kiss and the two-hour-long conversation with Lexa. "That was amazing!" She was giddy with excitement, remembering each and every detail of their date. She then got up and went to the bathroom for her nightly routine. After texting Raven and Octavia, she looked at Lexa's phone number. And wondered what the brunette was doing. She decided to call her.

"Hello, Clarke."

"Hi. Are you home?"

"Sort of..."

"I hope you don't mind me calling you."

"You could call me anytime, Clarke."

"What if you're working?"

"Text me. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"Ha ha. Are you in bed?"

"Yeah, but I still have some reading to do. A thick and huge book titled: "Modern Blood Banking and Transfusion Practices."

"Sounds boring."

Clarke chuckled and joked, "It is, but I have to read it, we have a quiz tomorrow." It was Lexa's turn to laugh. "Good luck on the test," she said teasingly.

"Thanks. Hey, I really enjoyed talking to you today."

"I enjoyed talking to you too, Clarke."

Clarke heard knocks on her apartment door. "Oh, excuse me Lexa, someone's at the door. It must be my neighbour Evelyn, she has early stage dementia. She always knocks on my door thinking it's her apartment door, so I always have to direct her to her apartment. Could you just wait a sec?" Lexa answered, "Sure." 

Clarke went to the door, and as soon as she opened it, she saw Lexa holding her cell phone in her right ear.

"Sorry, I'm not Evelyn, Clarke."

"Lexa?"


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke saw Lexa grin at her. The brunette turned her cell phone off and placed it in her back pocket. "I want to see you again, like right now, Clarke." Clarke hung up her phone and just stared at Lexa who just said, "Well, are you gonna invite me in?"

Clarke stood back, "Sorry, please, come in. I just couldn't believe you're here." Lexa entered and as soon as Clarke closed the door, Lexa replied, "Me neither." She pulled Clarke in for a kiss, and Clarke's lips and tongue responded passionately to it. After a while, their breathing became heavier. Clarke asked, "So, what happened to your beauty sleep, Officer Woods?"

Lexa looked at Clarke with utmost desire, "Who cares about sleep, I want you."

Clarke chuckled, "I want you too."

Lexa pushed Clarke onto the door and kissed her again. Lexa kissed Clarke's face, one inch at a time. In between the kisses, Clarke asked, "And what happened to taking it slowly?" Lexa responded, "I am, I'm kissing you slowly." The blonde laughed, while Lexa was busy sucking a pulse point on Clarke's neck. Clarke moaned with the sensation. Lexa continued until she queried, "Where's your bedroom?" 

Clarke didn't say anything. She first dropped her cellphone on the kitchen counter, then held Lexa's right hand with her left. She gazed lovingly at the brunette. The blonde grinned and led her to the bedroom. Once there, she pushed Lexa onto the bed excitedly.

"Owwww! Shit!"

Lexa's face was strained. Clarke shouted, "Oh my God! Lexa, are you okay?" Lexa sat up and looked behind her. "There's something on your bed."

Clarke checked the bed, "I am so sorry, Lexa. I left my medical book there." She grabbed the hardbound book right away and tossed it aside. "Are you hurt? Here, let me check your back." Clarke sat behind Lexa and lifted her shirt. She put pressure on Lexa's back. "Where does it hurt? Does it hurt here?"

"No."

"What about here?"

"Owww!"

Clarke looked at the injury. "Ooh, your back's turning pink. Let me get some ice." 

"No, it's okay, Clarke. Don't worry about it."

"Lexa, sit still. I am going to treat this. It's better safe than sorry."

Lexa grinned, "I'm not sorry I kissed you though." Clarke smiled, "I'm not sorry either." 

"Twice tonight," Lexa huffed.

The chuckling doctor left the bedroom, and in a few minutes, she came back with an ice pack. Clarke said, "Remove your shirt." Lexa smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." Clarke snickered, and the brunette removed it immediately. "Lie on your front." 

"Are we doing something kinky now?" Lexa joked as she laid her chest on the bed turning her head, her left cheek on the pillow.

"No kink today. Just medical treatment."

Lexa sighed, "You're no fun."

"Oh, I can be fun if you want me to..." Clarke teased as she administered the ice pack on Lexa's back.

"Oooh, cold! Cold! Hey, that ain't fun!"

Clarke laughed, "Your bra's in the way, I'm going to unhook it, okay?"

A grinning Lexa responded, "You don't have to tell me, Clarke. You can unhook my bra anytime."

Still smiling, Clarke unhooked Lexa's brassiere, and reapplied the ice pack. "You know for a patient, you're such a tease, Lexa."

Lexa chuckled. Clarke admired the tattoo on Lexa's nape and glided her finger over the design, "This is beautiful. The number eight."

"Thanks. It means infinite. Something that is endless and everlasting."

"Like love," Clarke stated. 

"Yes. And that life has endless possibilities."

"That there's more to life than just surviving."

"Exactly." Both paused, their deep conversation sinking in. "Do you have a tattoo, Clarke?"

"I'm not telling. You have to find out for yourself."

"Look who's talking, tease!"

Clarke laughed, and after ten minutes, removed the pack. "Your back's gonna be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Griffin."

"You're welcome. Do you want anything to drink, Lexa?"

"No, thanks."

"I'll just get a bottled water, be right back."

Clarke got a bottle of water from the fridge, then her cell phone rang. She talked for ten minutes in the dining room, and looked at the reclined woman in the bedroom, eager to get back to her guest. After talking on the phone, she went back to her room and drank from the bottle. "That was my mom, she wants to know why I didn't want to talk to her, and I said I have a guest."

Lexa didn't answer. "Lexa?" Clarke looked at Lexa's face and she was already asleep. "And snoring even, so cute." Clarke smiled as she moved over to Lexa's feet and removed her sneakers. She walked toward the linen cabinet and grabbed a blanket and covered Lexa with it. 

Clarke gazed lovingly at the woman on her bed for how long, she didn't care. She couldn't believe Lexa was there. After over a week of searching for her, Lexa was finally in her presence and she loved every second of it. All her sadness and frustrations just disappeared after she met Lexa. Her outlook in life changed dramatically after that first meeting with Officer Woods. It was too good to be true. She loved how she was feeling when Lexa was around and it gave her hope for a bright and promising future with the brunette in her life. She sighed happily as she picked her medical book up from the floor, opened it on the last chapter, then started reading it again.

***

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night. She wondered where she was, then realized she was at Clarke's apartment. The moonlight offered light that showed a part of Clarke's face. She noticed the blonde's face was inches away from hers. Lexa stared at the beauty in front of her. She wanted to touch Clarke's face, but Lexa didn't want to wake her up. She remembered the previous night's events, smiled and for the first time again, she felt contented and happy. She didn't expect she'd be sleeping on Clarke's bed that fast after the first date. It was nothing she'd expected, but it happened so fast, she thought it was a dream. To finally be with the woman who had captured her heart, her mind and her soul.

Lexa then felt a need to go to the bathroom, so she got up slowly and realized she was half naked. She reached for her cellphone on her jeans' back pocket, and turned the flashlight on. Lexa giggled as she stumbled on something on the floor, as she inspected what it was, it was her sneakers. She looked for her bra and shirt, then after a few minutes of looking for the bathroom, she finally did. After a few minutes, Lexa walked toward the room, she checked if Clarke had woken up, but to her relief, she was still asleep. As a police officer, Lexa couldn't help but look around her surroundings. Clarke's room had a shelf full of medical books right beside the window, and adjacent to the book shelf was a huge, light blue sofa chair with a tall lamp beside it. Lexa then noticed a desk with a laptop on it, and then a picture frame on the table grabbed her attention. As she pointed the light of her cellphone on it, Lexa smiled. It was a copy of the speeding ticket she issued Clarke on the first day they met. This made Lexa's heart exude with joy. She chuckled as she went back to Clarke's bed. She laid down and faced Clarke who was still deep in sleep. "Good night, Clarke," she whispered, then she lured herself back to sleep.

***

Clarke whispered, "Lexa?" The police officer didn't stir. "Lexa, wake up, or you're gonna be late for work." Lexa was still unresponsive. 

"You're a sound sleeper, aren't you?"

Lexa's eyes were still closed, but she managed to say... "I was, until I heard your sweet voice."

Clarke smiled, "It's almost five o'clock. You said you have to be at work at six."

"I need to wake up."

"Let me help you with that then," Clarke offered and she kissed Lexa. The brunette welcomed Clarke's lips and tongue in her mouth, and the kiss was all Lexa needed to truly wake up. However, Lexa's cell phone alarm beeped suddenly. "You're better at waking me up than my alarm, Clarke."

"You're welcome."

Lexa got her phone from her jeans pocket, turned the alarm off, and continued to kiss Clarke. 

"Lexa, you're going to be late."

"We could make out for thirty more minutes."

Clarke chuckled and noticed Lexa was not half naked anymore. "You're wearing your shirt. When did you-"

"I had to pee and put my clothes on right after. It took me a few minutes to find your bathroom."

"You should have asked me, Lexa."

"I didn't want to wake you up. It's okay, I managed."

"I'll make us breakfast."

"I'd rather we make out."

Clarke grinned, "Wish granted."

***

After their make out session, Lexa's head rested on the blonde's chest while she held Clarke's hand in hers. "I don't want to go yet, Clarke."

"You could call in sick. Let them know you hurt your back."

"I can't. It's my evaluation today."

"How's your back? Does it still hurt?"

"No. You made it all better, thank you, Dr. Griffin."

"Glad to be of service."

They laid in silence, enjoying the moment. Clarke uttered, "I love this."

Lexa nodded, "Me too."

"Are we still on for today, Lexa?"

"Late lunch, of course. Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere you want. Surprise me."

Lexa looked at her phone. "Shit, I have to go."

"What about breakfast?"

"I already had a make-out breakfast. Your lips and tongue were delicious."

Clarke slapped Lexa's arm. "Tease!" Clarke kissed the tip of Lexa's nose. "Call me when you get to work."

Lexa stood up, "I will." She put her sneakers on, stood up. "Wait!" Clarke shouted. "I'm coming with you."

"To the police precinct?"

"You wish! Just the parking lot, silly."

***

Clarke was still kissing Lexa beside the brunette's car. "I really have to go, Clarke, but I'm gonna be thinking about you all day."

"I'm gonna be thinking about you too, Lexa."

Lexa gave a final smack on Clarke's lips, then got in her car and as she started the engine, "See you at 2:30."

Clarke smiled, "I can't wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

At the police precinct... 

"Woods! You're late!" Lincoln shouted at a newly-arrived Lexa. 

"No, I'm not! I still have two minutes!"

"Two minutes too late."

Lincoln passed by Lexa, "Where are you going, Reed?"

"If you were here fifteen minutes earlier Woods, you would know."

"Come on! Give me a break!"

"Boss wants us in his office."

"Right now?"

"Duh?!"

"Fuck!"

Lincoln left a panicky Lexa while she scrambled to the women's locker room. After she changed into her uniform, she went quickly to her boss's office and sighed deeply as she knocked on the door. 

***

"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa say her name sweetly on the phone. "You actually called, Lexa."

"Well, a certain beautiful someone told me to call, so here I am."

Clarke smiled at Lexa's description of her. "It's almost 7 AM, I figured you'd be on the road by now catching speeding drivers, Officer Woods."

"I'm on desk duty today. The Captain switched me with another officer 'cause I was late."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Clarke."

"Yeah, but I kept kissing you-"

"And I kept kissing back." Lexa smiled, "I don't mind. More time to text or call you."

"Are you supposed to be working?"

"I am, I'm looking at a case file right now, while talking to you. I'm taking a break."

Clarke giggled, "You just started, and you're taking a break already?"

"Yeah, this is what your tax dollars is paying for," Lexa grinned, "A hard-working police officer, on a five-minute break." Clarke laughed and Lexa continued, "And this hard-working police officer just had her evaluation and guess what?" 

"What?"

"I got a pay raise!"

"Congrats, Officer Woods!"

"Thank you. So, what are you doing? And don't tell me you're talking to me."

Clarke chuckled, "I'm still reading my medical book. How's your back?"

"It's okay. Don't worry."

"I'm so sorry again, for what happened last night, Lexa."

"Don't be." Lexa grinned, "I'm not." 

"So, it's okay you were hurt?"

"That's nothing, Clarke. I've had worse."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you all about it some other time."

"I can't wait to see you again, Lexa."

The brunette smiled, "Yeah, me too." 

Clarke heard someone call Lexa who said to the other person, "I'll be right there!" 

"Clarke?"

"Yeah, you have to go."

"I'll call you again later, okay?"

"I'll be expecting it."

Clarke held her phone to her chest as soon as she hung up. She sat then laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the medical book on her side. Her face glowed with overflowing happiness that Clarke herself couldn't believe anything like this would happen to her. Lexa made her experience so much emotions and she loved the earthly feelings.

***

"You did what?"

"I stalked her apartment for a few nights, then she called me."

Lincoln just looked at Lexa quizzically while he ate his burger. "She called you? Like out of the blue?"

Lexa nodded, while biting an apple and munching noisily. She wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "I was super shocked, Linc, her voice was, it was like a voice of an angel that descended from the sky, singing to me."

Lincoln laughed, "Holy shit, Lexa, what happened to you? You met BMC, and you're already talking poetry."

"I couldn't help it, Lincoln. Everything changed after I met Clarke."

"Like what changed?"

"Me."

"You?"

"I feel different. I feel at peace and I feel so at home when I talk to her, and when she looks deep into my eyes, it's as if I've known her all my life."

"Shit Lexa! Are you gonna sing love songs now? 'Cause I'm getting the fuck outta here stat!"

Lexa laughed and threw a couple of french fries toward Lincoln's face, "Fuck you, asshole!"

Lincoln took his revenge and threw back the same fries toward Lexa's face.

***

"You slept together on the first date?” 

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're implying, Octavia," Clarke answered as she balanced the phone by her ear while folding her laundry.

"But you just said-"

"We did sleep together, but just sleeping, no sex. We were gonna, but she hurt her back."

Octavia was surprised as evident in her voice, "What? How the fuck did that happen?"

"She hit her back on my book when I pushed her on the bed, and I had to treat her."

"Jeez, Clarke, first date and you're already causing accidents."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"So, it was the book's fault."

"Yes!"

Octavia snickered, "Yeah, sure it was!" 

"Well, how did I know she was gonna come over? If I did, I would have cleaned the mess in my bedroom."

"She probably didn't notice the mess, Clarke, since her tongue was all over your mouth."

Clarke chuckled and didn't say anything. 

"So, when are you going to see her again?" Octavia asked.

"2:30. We're going on a lunch date, it's her treat."

"You both work so fast!"

"Do you remember I've been looking for her all over the city in different police precincts?"

"Yeah..."

"Guess what she's been doing all that time?"

"Uhm, stalking you?!"

"Stalking my apartment!"

"What the fuck, Clarke?!"

"I know! It's so... so different with her, O, it's when I look into her eyes, I feel safe and I feel at home."

"Awwww..."

"Hey, I'm not kidding!"

"Well, if she's your girl, then yay on you!"

"Thanks, O."

Clarke heard beeps on her phone, "Octavia, I have another call on the line."

"It's your po-po, checking up on you for the... how many times now today?"

Clarke smiled softly, "The fourth time today."

"Now, that's dedication and pure devotion."

"I gotta go! I'll call you later!"

"You'd better, Raven and I, we want details!"

"Yeah, yeah! Bye!"

Clarke hung up, and answered the other call. "Hi, Lexa!"

"Hi, Clarke."

Both women were smiling, the happiness obvious in their voices.

"You sound cheerful, Dr. Griffin."

"I was talking to Octavia."

"Your other BFF?"

"Yes, and I told her about you, Lexa."

"You did? All good things I hope."

"Most definitely."

"I can't wait to see you again, Clarke."

Clarke looked at her digital clock on her bedside table. "In two hours."

"I've been thinking about you all day."

"Yeah, me too, Lexa."

"I've been in such a good mood all day, because of you. And it's gonna get even better once I see you later."

"Please give me a hint where we're going, so I could dress appropriately."

"Come as you please."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to say hi, Clarke."

"Hi, Lexa."

"And now I have to say bye, Clarke."

"Bye, Lexa."

Both women laughed. Clarke joked, "We are such dorks, aren't we?"

Lexa grinned, "Oh, yeah. In fact, we can start an army of dorkiness, The Dork Army."

Clarke and Lexa laughed, both enjoying where the witty conversation was going.

"I'll be Commander Lexa."

"What would I be?"

"Uhm, you'll be the commander's muse."

Clarke shook her head, "Shouldn't it be the other way around? I'll be the commander and you'll be the muse. 'Cause you inspire me so much, Lexa."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I started drawing again."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I needed a break from all the medical drama, so I was thinking about you, and the images just started flowing on my sketch pad. So, thank you for making me draw again, Lexa. It means so much to me."

"Can I see it? What you've drawn so far?"

"I'll bring it later."

"Good, 'cause your muse needs to go."

Clarke teased the brunette, "Oh yeah, that pretend-work thingy you have to do." 

Lexa laughed, and answered, "Clarke, that pretend-work thingy is actually real-work thingy."

Clarke joked, "Uh huh, sure, sure if you say so, then you'll get paid pretend-work money." 

Lexa couldn't help but guffaw, which made some police officers look at her. "Clarke, I'm hanging up now!"

"Drive carefully later, okay Lexa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

After saying their goodbyes the fourth time on the phone, a smiling Lexa whispered to herself, "Oh my God, she really is an angel that came down from the heavens!"


	8. Chapter 8

After ordering at the restaurant, Clarke showed Lexa the drawing she made.

"You drew me?"

"While you were sleeping."

Lexa looked at the sketch Clarke drew. It was a charcoal image of the police officer, her bare back with the tattoo visible, and her long, dark chocolate hair to the left side of her nape. 

"I committed it to memory, Lexa."

"It's beautiful, Clarke. I look so peaceful."

"You were snoring, actually."

"No, I wasn't."

An amused Clarke looked at Lexa, "It was cute."

"No, I don't snore."

Clarke chuckled, "Well, I heard it and it was a snore, soft and cute."

Lexa paused and grinned. "You think I'm cute?"

Clarke defended herself, "I said your snore is cute."

"Yes, I'm cute. I couldn't help it."

"You should come down from your throne now, Commander Lexa."

"Clarke, I thought you said you're the commander and I'm the muse?"

"We could switch places now and then."

"Unacceptable."

"And the dorkiness ensues."

Both women laugh. "Thank you for making me laugh, Clarke. It's been so long since I laughed so hard, and it feels so good."

"You've made me smile a lot ever since I met you too, Lexa."

"Yesterday or nine days ago?"

"Well, we finally and formally met last night. Nine days ago was just an introduction."

"And what an introduction it was!"

Lexa was about to hold Clarke's hand, but the food server arrived with their meals. Clarke looked at her plate, then at Lexa's. She looked at a smiling Lexa who was observing her, and she smiled back. They thanked the food server.

"Hmmm, that looks good, Lexa."

"I'll give you some, if you wish."

Clarke nodded, "I'd like that. Only if you'd have some of mine too."

"Agreed."

***

During their meal, in between enjoyable conversations and stories about their lives, after Clarke gave Lexa some of her meal to taste, Lexa cut a piece of meat from the food she ordered, and held the fork close to Clarke's mouth. "Taste, it's really tender." Clarke opened her mouth while looking at Lexa. The brunette fed the blonde woman slowly, and Clarke nodded in approval as its juices flooded her tongue with a sweet yet spicy taste.

"Mmm, that's so good."

"The best ribs in town."

"It is."

"Do you want another piece, Clarke?"

"Sure, you could put some on my plate."

"I'd rather feed you."

Clarke couldn't help but blush, and just nodded in agreement. Lexa cut another piece of meat, and did the exact same thing from earlier. As Lexa was holding the fork again by Clarke's mouth, Clarke noticed Lexa's eyes always seemed to be looking deep into her soul. "Do you do that all the time?" She asked after munching on the meat Lexa had just given her.

"Do what?"

"Look at people like that?"

"Only you, Clarke."

"Tease!"

"No, I kid you not! I swear! But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"No, no... I, I don't want you to stop, Lexa."

"Really?"

"Really. I like it."

"Good, 'cause even if you ask me to, I won't be able to stop."

This created an even deeper blush on Clarke's face.

***

Lexa took Clarke's left hand with her right while walking towards her parked car. Clarke felt so at ease as she enjoyed Lexa's hand in hers. She lifted their clenched hands together to her lips and kissed Lexa's hand much to the pleasure of the police officer.

"Lunch was delicious, thank you, Lexa."

"It was my pleasure, Clarke."

Lexa looked at her watch. "You said you have to be at the hospital at six?"

Clarke also looked at her watch. "Yeah, but it's still early. We still have a couple of hours to kill."

Lexa grinned suddenly, "I think I know how to kill two hours, Clarke."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Lexa?"

Lexa chuckled and nodded, "Since last night, when I stumbled in your apartment by accident."

"Stumbled? You practically rammed inside my apartment!"

"Hey, there was no ramming. I entered gracefully."

"Actually, your lips rammed into mine in a split second after that."

Lexa stopped walking. Her mind went back to the night before and the kiss she gave Clarke, twice. First, at the coffee shop parking lot, and second, at Clarke's apartment. She opened the car door right away for Clarke to get in. "Let's go!"

***

As soon as Clarke entered Lexa's apartment, she felt Lexa's lips on hers. "See my point?" Clarke asked. Lexa just said "uh huh" as her tongue was already busy playing with Clarke's. 

Lexa led Clarke to the couch in the living room. She stopped kissing for a moment and Clarke wondered why. "What's wrong?" Lexa looked at the couch. "Just checking if there are books on the couch, just in case, I don't want to take the risk of either one of us getting hurt."

Clarke laughed, and laid down on the couch. "Nothing's here, Lexa. We're both safe." Clarke pulled Lexa's head towards her. "Come here, and kiss me again." 

Lexa grinned, as she laid on top of the blonde. Clark's legs wrapped around the brunette's waist immediately which elicited moans on both women as their bodies touched. Lexa's lips hovered above Clarke's, both their eyes piercing through each other's soul. "You're so beautiful, Clarke."

"No, you are, Lexa."

The brunette smiled and said, "I just want to remember this moment."

"Is that why you're not kissing me yet?"

"I will, but I want to do it slowly." Lexa's fingers held Clarke's chin while looking at the blonde, and her lips. "So I could savour your lips and tongue in my mouth."

"Okay, so what are you waiting for?"

Lexa grinned then finally kissed Clarke slowly, and sucked her upper lip first, then her lower lip. Clarke allowed Lexa's tongue inside her mouth, and she let the brunette suck her tongue ferociously. 

"We should have gone to your bed, Lexa."

"The couch is nearer."

Clarke's hands were all over Lexa's back, then realized... "Are you sure you're okay? I might hurt your back again."

"Ssshhh... Stop talking, more kissing."

Clarke giggled. Lexa then relished the moment when Clarke began to suck her tongue. Then the blonde nipped Lexa's lower lip, then her upper lip. Lexa's hands were all over Clarke's face and hair. Clarke's hands roamed underneath Lexa's shirt, touching her skin. Lexa's hands were on the same page as they travelled at the hem of Clarke's blouse. Lexa was about to pull it off, but Clarke shouted, "Buttons!" Lexa looked at the blouse, "Fuck! Why did you have to wear buttons today?" Clarke laughed, "Just get the damn thing off, Lexa!"

Lexa tried to unbutton Clarke's blouse in a hurry, but failed. Lexa shouted furiously, "Stupid buttons!" Clarke sat up, "Here, let me." The doctor removed her blouse with great ease, as Lexa looked admiringly at Clarke's chest. "We need to free these babies from its contraption." Clarke grinned, "Get on it then!" 

The brunette laughed, and pulled Clarke's left bra strap down, then did the same thing to the other. Lexa unhooked Clarke's bra and removed it slowly and threw it on the coffee table. She admired Clarke's perky breasts, and said, "Just how I like 'em, perky and sassy." Clarke laughed, "Well? What are you waiting for then?" The brunette sucked Clarke's left nipple immediately, making the blonde moan. "So good, Lexa." While she licked it, Lexa's left hand rolled the right nipple in between her thumb and index finger then squeezed it, which made Clarke moan even louder.

"I love your moans, Clarke."

"Less talking, more sucking, please, Lexa!"

Lexa chuckled as she continued to suck, nip, tug and bite Clarke's nipple. She glided her tongue all over it, made circles over and over it with her tongue, then a final suck, and she was about to move over to the other breast, when Clarke said, "Kiss me again," as she pulled Lexa's head towards hers. Lexa obliged and they kissed. 

Lexa began a descent towards Clarke's chin, then landed on her neck, licked it and sucked its pulse point, until she went back to Clarke's other breast and did the same thing to it.

A few knocks came from Lexa's apartment door.

Lexa ignored the knocks and kept playing with Clarke's breast.

"Lexa, there's someone at the door."

"They'll go away if we ignore them, Clarke."

The knocks continued and they heard a female voice coming from the door.

"Lexa?!"

Lexa sat up in a flash, "Fuck!"

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lexa, I know you're in there, I saw your car parked outside and I know you've finished your shift early today."

"I'm coming," Lexa replied to the visitor at the door.

Lexa stood up immediately, leaving a half-naked Clarke scrambling for her bra and her blouse. The brunette told Clarke to get dressed in the bathroom. "Who's at the door, it's not your ex-girlfriend, is it?" Asked Clarke.

"No, it's my-"

"Lexa, are you going to open this door, or am I going to use my key to open it?"

Lexa pointed to the bathroom, "Bathroom's over there." Clarke walked quickly towards it, and as soon as she closed the bathroom door, Lexa fixed her shirt and her hair. She opened the door...

"Well, it's about time, Lexa."

"Aunt Indra, nice of you to drop by."

"Drop by? You told me to pick you up at five o'clock, remember?"

Lexa was puzzled. "Five o'clock?" 

"It was your police evaluation today, wasn't it?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

Indra sat down on the couch, "You said you'll treat me to dinner no matter what the result of your evaluation would be. I'm pretty sure it would be great anyway. So how was it?" Lexa just looked at her aunt like she's from Mars. "Earth to Lexa! What's wrong with you today?"

"Uhm, sorry Aunt Indra, I... I just... I completely forgot about it."

"Forgot? That's all you've been talking about for the past two weeks!"

"No, I forgot that you were coming today. Well, you know, it's just one of those days."

The elder woman looked at Lexa quizzically. "And what day has it been today? No one died I hope."

Lexa chuckled softly, "No, no... thankfully, no one did."

"That's good." 

The brunette looked at the bathroom door. She thought of introducing Clarke to her aunt. 

"Well? Did you get a raise or what?"

Lexa didn't answer. Her thoughts were still on Clarke. "Lexa? I asked you a question."

"Sorry, sorry, Aunt Indra, what did you ask?"

"If you got a raise."

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Good. They usually do after 36 months on the job as a cop."

"I know Aunt Indra, you told me that a thousand times already."

"So, are you just gonna stand there? Are you gonna get dressed or is that what you're going to wear?"

"Uhm..." Lexa looked at her clothes, "It doesn't matter Aunt Indra, 'cause... 'cause I..."

"Spill it out, child, for Pete's sake, we don't have all day!"

"I have a guest, Aunt Indra. Her name is Clarke Griffin."

Indra looked around, "So, where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

Clarke had been eavesdropping on Lexa and Indra's conversation while getting dressed. She heard her name being mentioned, and decided to just go out and introduce herself to Lexa's aunt.

"Hello, Lexa's aunt."

Indra turned around to see Clarke coming out of the bathroom. She stood up to greet Lexa's guest, "Just call me Indra."

"Indra, I'm Clarke Griffin." Clarke offered her hand, Indra accepted and shook it. "So I've heard. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Uhm, Aunt Indra, Clarke is..." Lexa looked at Clarke not knowing how to describe her, but Clarke answered for her.

"We're friends."

Lexa nodded in agreement, but decided to just tell her aunt the truth. She went over to the blonde and held her left hand with her right, "Actually, Clarke and I are dating." 

Indra raised her eyebrows. "I see. You've just finished a relationship, and now you have a new one already?"

Lexa was disheartened with her aunt's comment, "Aunt Indra!"

Indra raised her hands in surrender and said, "Hey, it's your life. Do whatever you want with it, but if you come to me crying, whining and depressed again, there's no one to blame except yourself."

Clarke noticed Lexa's face had turned different shades of red. 

Lexa was indignant. "With all due respect, Aunt Indra, yeah, you're right. It is my life, and I can do whatever I wish. But I'm telling you," she looked at Clarke lovingly who had been looking at her the whole time, "Clarke is the one for me." She turned her head to look at Indra again. "If you don't agree, I can't make you, but please, get to know Clarke first before saying anything."

Indra just looked at her niece with admiration and sighed, "Very well." She then looked at Clarke. "Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke became nervous at the mention of her full name, and Indra's attention was now on her. 

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Ma'am? I'm not that old. I told you Indra is fine." Clarke smiled hesitantly, "Yes, Indra?"

"Are you free on Saturday evening? I would like to invite you and Lexa for dinner at my house."

"Saturday? Uhm, sorry Indra, I couldn't make it. I have a shift at the hospital in the evening."

"A shift?"

"I'm a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"I'm doing my residency now at the Arkadia General Hospital."

Indra nodded in approval, then said, "Impressive."

"Aunt Indra," Lexa butted in, "Why don't I just let you know when Clarke is available. We all know a doctor has odd work hours, so her time is precious-" 

"Sounds like a plan, Lexa." Indra concluded as she headed out the door. "Since you have a guest, and you have forgotten about our date, then we should reschedule."

Clarke shook her head, "Oh no, Indra, Lexa, you don't have to cancel on my behalf." She looked at her watch, "I have to go anyway and prep for work."

"Are you sure, Clarke?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, "Of course, I'm sure. I'll just take a cab back home."

Lexa disapproved, "No way, I'll take you home."

"Why don't we just take you home on our way to the restaurant, Clarke," Indra suggested.

"I don't want to impose, Indra."

"Don't worry, Lexa and I are not in a hurry, but you are, and you might end up being late for work. Your patients need you, so, let's go."

The two younger women just nodded without saying anything. Indra went outside the apartment as Clarke grabbed her purse and she looked at Lexa who whispered to her, "I'm sorry, Clarke."

Clarke whispered back, "It's okay. I'll just call you later." Lexa agreed, and they both exited the apartment. As Lexa locked the door, "Next time, there won't be any books lying around that would cause accidents, or people interrupting us, Clarke." She winked at Clarke, and the blonde just giggled in agreement.

***

At 10:23 PM, while on a break at the hospital, Clarke called Lexa.

"I am so sorry about Aunt Indra, Clarke."

"She seems so intimidating and... strict."

"She is, but with good reason, and she's fair. She taught me everything about being a cop. About discipline and hard work."

"Is she in the police force too?"

"She was, but an accident at work caused her to resign. She's bitter about not being a cop anymore though."

"Why? What happened?"

"Gun shot wound. She was reprimanding a fellow officer for his tardiness that have lasted almost a month, and this guy had anger issues and just pulled his gun out and shot her."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, good thing the bullet missed her major organs and went right through her back. It took months of physical therapy though, but she got through it. However, due to the injury, it restricted her physical capabilities."

"That's too bad. I'm glad she's better though. I'm sure Indra and I will get along well soon enough."

Lexa smiled, "I think she likes you, Clarke."

"I don't think so. We just met."

"Yeah, but she invited you to dinner at her home right away, and that's rare!"

"Really?" Clarke joked, "Well, I got that Griffin charisma that can charm anyone."

Lexa agreed, "Hey, it worked on me."

Clarke paused and smiled, "So, how could you tell Indra likes me?"

"After we dropped you off, she told me she saw the seriousness in my eyes after I said you're the one for me."

Clarke became quiet for a few seconds, and remembered that moment when Lexa told Indra about her being "the one." Her heart skipped a beat the moment Lexa declared that statement to her aunt. 

"Hello, Clarke?"

"I'm still here."

"Was my confession too soon? I'm sorry, I... I just had to say how I feel."

"No, it's okay. I just couldn't believe it though."

"That I told you that you're the one for me?"

"Yeah... 'cause..." Clarke took a deep breath and sighed, "Because I feel you're the one for me too, Lexa."


	10. Chapter 10

Five hours earlier, at 5:32 PM...

On their way to their favourite restaurant, while she kept an eye on the road, Indra looked at Lexa inquisitively. Her niece noticed.

"I know that look, Aunt Indra."

"You're serious about her, aren't you?"

Lexa smiled and nodded, "I am. Clarke is special. She makes me feel things I haven't felt before. It's hard to explain, Aunt Indra."

Indra smiled faintly, "I know. I noticed how you looked at Clarke earlier. I've never seen you look at anyone like that before, not even at Costia."

Lexa looked at her aunt, "This is not the same as with Costia, Aunt Indra. It's totally different, it's like, like I knew Clarke already even before I met her."

"Love at first sight," Indra explained. 

"I thought that was a myth."

"It isn't. It's true, but it happens to people, a rare occurrence, but it happens."

"Did it happen to you, Aunt Indra?"

"No, but my friend Charlie - it happened to his daughter. He owns this bakery I frequented while on a beat when I was still a cop, he has the best pastries in town. Anyway, we got to chat one day, and he told me his daughter and her partner just hit it off as soon as they met. He said, it was love at first sight for them both."

Although she listened attentively to Indra's story, Lexa's thoughts when she met Clarke kept her quiet for a few moments. She remembered how her eyes met Clarke's in an intense gaze that day when she gave the blonde that speeding ticket. It was powerful yet intimate in a way, and somehow she felt so at home. No one had ever looked at her the way Clarke did that precise moment. It felt like an awakening when it came to the matters of the heart, so to speak. 

"A penny for your thoughts, Lexa?"

"I felt it, Aunt Indra. When I met Clarke the first time, it was BAM! Straight through my heart! I just couldn't stop thinking about her after that."

"I'm telling you, love at first sight."

***

After Indra dropped Lexa off at her apartment that evening, Lexa had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the couch where she and Clarke had been intimate earlier.

"We were on the brink of making love," she sighed. She paused, and thought about what she had just said. "Making love? I just said love - I didn't say having sex, not even fucking..." Then she realized...

"Oh my God!"

***

Nurse Harper saw Dr. Griffin check a patient's file at the nurses' station.

"Dr. Griffin, how was your date?" She asked Clarke. The doctor smiled, "It was beyond amazing!" Harper grinned, "It's nice to see you smiling again. I bet it's because of your date."

Clarke nodded, "Yes, she's the reason why I'm happy, Harper. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"That's wonderful, Dr. Griffin. I bet you're seeing her again." Clarke beamed and nodded, "I did already, twice." Harper observed Clarke as the doctor told her how she and Lexa met on the road, how they found each other again and how their two dates went. Harper noticed something familiar, "You look like you're in love, Dr. Griffin, 'cause you have this certain aura - like a glow that looks a lot like love."

Clarke looked at the nurse, her brows furrowed, but didn't answer. Maybe because she believed there was a half truth in there somehow.

"Do I hear wedding bells soon?" Harper asked.

Clarke was surprised with the sudden assumption, "Wedding bells? We just met and are officially dating, but we're still in the getting-to-know-you stage."

"Yes, but I know that look. It was the same look I had when I met my Zoe. We met, we dated, then the next thing we know we were getting married all in a span of two months."

"What? No way!"

"Believe it! Zoe and I are proof that love at first sight happens and exists."

Clarke was about to answer, but her mind was running, her thoughts were on Lexa the day they met. Clarke felt an indescribable pull towards Lexa that moment especially when their eyes were focused on one another. She didn't know why. She just felt an extreme attraction towards her and a connection that kept her thinking about the officer even after they met. 

And now, it seemed, her question was being answered. Harper was about to leave. 

"Think about it Dr. Griffin, when you know deep in your heart, she's the one for you, and you think about her all the time even if you just met, and you couldn't eat, you couldn't sleep, yet you feel a connection towards her, and you know her somehow from somewhere, it's love. Take it from me and my wife. We know."

Harper left a pondering Clarke in the hallway reflecting on what the nurse had just said, _"...she's the one for you..."_

She remembered Lexa's words to her aunt, _"Clarke is the one for me."_ It gave Clarke goosebumps at that revelation. She then whispered to herself absentmindedly, "And you're the one for me too, Lexa."

Clarke paused after realizing what she had just said, "Oh my God!"

***

At 10:26 PM, Clarke had just told Lexa, _"Because I feel you're the one for me too, Lexa."_

Lexa gasped after she heard what Clarke had just said. 

"Clarke, did I just hear what I think you just said?"

Clarke grinned, "You heard correctly."

The brunette was about to comment, but the doctor was being paged. 

"Lexa, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Duty calls, of course. Call me later when you're free, okay?"

"You bet."

After they hung up, Lexa's heart was jumping with joy. She shouted, "Clarke feels the same way, yes!"

***

On her free time, Clarke called - "Raven, guess what?"

"You're the resident of the year and you're getting an award and I'm your date at the ceremony 'cause I love free food!"

Clarke laughed, "Good one, but no. It's about Lexa."

Raven sighed, "Of course it's about Lexa. All I hear from your mouth is your po-po. So, what did she do now? Or what did you do to her? Octavia told me you hurt her back."

"I did not! It was the book, there was a book-"

Raven guffawed, "Octavia told me you'll say that. Damn! She's good!"

"Raven, Lexa is the one!"

"One what?"

"She's the one for me, Rae, I just realized that today!"

"But, but you just met her."

"I know, it's just, it's just so different with her, Raven. I feel we belong together. And she even told her aunt I'm the one for her! 

"Wow, that fast huh?"

"This is not a whirlwind romance, if that's what you're thinking. It's weird I know, but it's like I have this invisible magnet inside me that's pulling me towards her."

"More like an invisible _love_ magnet." Clarke laughed, and Raven continued, "Hey Clarke, I know what you mean. Just look at me and Wick, who would have thought I'd fall for that guy, now that's a love mystery right there."

Clarke laughed, "Do you believe in love at first sight, Rae?"

"Well, before I didn't. Now I do."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You and Lexa, even though I haven't even met her yet."

***

"Anya, Clarke is the one for me, I'm telling you."

Lexa paced around Anya's living room, while her best friend just looked at her who was sitting on the sofa, her sleepy face nodding forcefully.

"Will you stop pacing, Lexa, you're making me dizzy!"

Lexa stopped, and sat down beside Anya. "Do you believe in love at first sight, An?"

"Oh yeah, I'm looking at a person in love right now with a woman she just met."

The police officer gave her best friend an inquiring look, wanting to get more out of her. 

"Your face says it all, Lexa. I haven't seen you this serious before, not even with Costia."

"That's what Aunt Indra said too!"

"I know how to tell if people are in love, Lex, I see it all the time when I'm hired to be wedding coordinators for couples about to get married. And you're one of them."

"I feel I am, Anya."

Anya yawned, "I'm happy for you, Lexa! So, are you done already, 'cause it's late and I'm going back to bed."

Lexa stood up, "Sorry if I kinda ruined your beauty sleep. I just had to get it out, you know?"

Anya stood up and hugged Lexa, "It's okay, Lex, I understand. That's what BFF's are for. You could stay the night if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm waiting for Clarke to call. I'll just head on home."

"I think you'd just be better off with your BMC, spend the night with her, do whatever you girls do..."

Lexa chuckled at Anya's comment and remembered the code name for Clarke which Lincoln thought of - BMC. "She's at work."

"Well, go to the hospital and see her, I know you want to."

Anya noticed a huge, mischievous grin creep on Lexa's face. "Anya, I need a favour please?" The wedding coordinator knew what the grin meant. "You want something, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh An, you know me so well. Just this once, and I'll owe you forever! Please! Pretty please!"

"Fine!"

***

Clarke paused as she heard beeps coming from her pager. She looked at it. "Dr. Griffin, you're needed at the nurses' station on the ground floor." It said.

The blonde took the elevator and reached the ground floor in a hurry. As the elevator door opened, she walked fast toward the nurses' station. As she neared her destination, she was caught off guard with the surprise she saw standing along the hallway near the station. 

"Lexa?"

Lexa was all dressed in her police uniform, and she held a colourful balloon on her right hand that had the inscription "#1" on it, plus a bouquet of white roses on her left hand and a small red paper gift bag hanging from her wrist.

"Surprise, Dr. Clarke Abigail Griffin!"


	11. Chapter 11

A smiling Clarke was surprised. "Lexa! You didn't!"

Lexa's face was all bright and cheery, "I did." She offered the gifts to the doctor, "These are all for you."

Clarke looked at all the gifts, "How on earth did you get all these..." She glanced at her watch, "...at 2:14 in the morning?"

Lexa smirked, "I have my ways, it's a police secret. Besides, that look on your face when you saw me, simply priceless!"

Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips, much to the delight of the nurses looking at the exchange. "Thank you so much, Officer Lexa Woods. You're so sweet." Clarke glanced at the people looking at them, then at Lexa, "We'd better go somewhere private." Lexa nodded, then looked at the nurses who were still looking at them with grins on their faces. "Nothing to see here people, get back to work!" She shouted. "Sure thing, Officer," said one giggling nurse.

After entering the hospital's private quarters for doctors, Clarke laid all the gifts on a table and tied the balloon string to an adjacent chair. Then she realized Lexa gave her white roses. She looked at them, then looked at Lexa, then at the flowers again. Clarke felt like crying. The police officer noticed the sadness in the doctor's demeanour, and saw tears almost welling in Clarke's eyes. 

"Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head, heaved a sigh, then forced a smile and pointed to the flowers. "These are so beautiful, Lexa. Thank you."

Lexa was about to ask why Clarke felt sad when she saw the flowers, but didn't want to pry. Instead she went with, "You're welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

The statement exhilarated Clarke and somehow made her feel better. She pushed the thought of the flowers at the back of her mind for later and focused her attention on Lexa. "You're here at 2 AM, in my hospital!"

"I was thinking about you since Aunt Indra and I dropped you off at your apartment. And then you didn't call-"

"Sorry, I was about to, but it just got busy here with some patients on another wing, and I lost track of time."

"It's okay, I just got worried not hearing from you, so I sent you text messages. Did you get them?"

Clarke grinned, "Thank you, I did. I read them right before you arrived, there just wasn't any time earlier to read them. I'm happy you're here though. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Clarke. Now, are you going to open your gift?"

Clarke looked at the flowers then at the gift bag. "The gift, yes of course!" She removed the white tissue paper and its contents revealed, "Chocolates! Oh my God, you read my mind, Lexa, how did you know I was PMS-ing today?" Clarke tore one bar's wrapper off immediately and took a bite. She savoured the sweet taste, "Mmmm, with almonds in it too."

Lexa grinned as her hands wrapped around Clarke's waist. "You're PMS-ing?" Clarke was smiling as she munched and said "Yup. I was craving chocolate all day, but just didn't have time to eat yet. Did you read my mind or what?"

"I probably did. So, can I have some chocolate, please?" 

Clarke offered her chocolate bar, but Lexa shook her head. "Okay, more for me then," Clarke said as she took the remaining chocolate inside her mouth. 

Lexa grinned, "I want what you're eating right now" and brought her lips to Clarke's and kissed her. After a few seconds of kissing, Lexa had chocolate in her mouth and was already chewing, "You taste so sweet and chocolatey, Clarke. Delicious!" This emitted a loud chuckle from Clarke and she said, "Tease!" 

The grinning doctor pulled Lexa's head towards her for another kiss. Clarke broke the kiss and she placed her arms around Lexa's neck, their foreheads touching.

"Thank you, Lexa. And..." Clarke looked up at the balloon, "...thank you for the balloon which says number one."

"Number one. Short for - you're the one for me, Clarke."

"That's cute and sweet."

Clarke and Lexa gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments in a quiet and a peaceful embrace. Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa cupped her cheeks softly. "I love it when you touch me, Lexa." 

"Then I'll keep on touching you, Clarke." 

"And I love it when you kiss me," Clarke declared.

"And I'll keep on kissing you."

Clarke opened her eyes, "Promise?"

"I swear."

Clarke felt Lexa's lips brush against hers, slowly. "Clarke..."

"Lexa..."

"I have to tell you something."

"You haven't even kissed me yet."

Lexa grinned, "Because - once I start, I wouldn't be able to stop." She looked around, "And since we're in your hospital-" Clarke moved her lips fast towards Lexa's, and the police officer melted into the kiss. As they kissed passionately, Clarke pushed Lexa towards a couch, Lexa didn't say anything as she felt the end of the couch touch the back of her legs, then she sat quickly while still kissing Clarke. The blonde straddled Lexa's lap, and they continued kissing until Clarke was about to remove Lexa's shirt, but her pager went off. Both women groaned and Clarke looked at the message. "I'm sorry, Lexa..."

"See what I mean? This is... what... the third time, Clarke!"

"I'm so sorry!" 

Clarke stood up, paused and looked adoringly at Lexa.

"What?" The brunette asked. 

"You," Clarke replied. 

"What about me?" 

"You're the one for me too, Lexa."

"For real?"

"For real."

Lexa smiled, and Clarke gave her a smack on the lips. "Thank you for the gifts."

"Did you like 'em?"

"I loved 'em." Clarke looked at her watch, "See you after your shift later?"

"I'm staying."

"Lexa, you can't stay here."

"I'll stay by the main lobby until I go to work at six. I just want to be with you, Clarke. The same place as you. Besides, in case of any emergency, I'll be here to protect you."

"Thank you, Officer Woods." Clarke's pager beeped again, and she looked at it. "I really have to go, Lexa."

"Have breakfast with me later?"

Clarke smiled, "I'd love that. I'll try to finish early, if I can."

"Looking forward to it, Dr. Griffin."

***

Breakfast time at the hospital cafeteria, Lexa waved at Clarke who's walking towards her table. As Clarke sat down, she eyed the plate in front of her.

"I ordered breakfast for you already, Dr. Griffin. You said you loved pancakes."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you, Officer Woods. You remembered."

"All the details."

Clarke slathered butter all over the pancakes and poured maple syrup all over them. She grabbed a few bites, and looked at Lexa who had been staring at her. "Lexa, you're staring." Lexa grinned, "I couldn't help it, Clarke. Everything you are, everything you do is so... so beautiful."

The doctor blushed and smiled shyly. She looked at Lexa's plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm already getting full just looking at you, Clarke."

Clarke giggled, "Tease! Now go on and eat before you go to work, or you might be late again."

Lexa grinned then started on her plate. She cut the sausages into small pieces, slathered peanut butter and strawberry jam on both of her toasts, and mashed the sunny-side-up egg and mixed it with ketchup. As the officer ate a piece of sausage, a bite of toast and spoonful of egg, it was Clarke's turn to stare. "Look who's staring now, huh?" Lexa stated.

Clarke noticed the bacon untouched, "You forgot to eat the bacon, Lexa." The police officer looked at the strips of bacon on one side of her plate, "That's for the other toast." Clarke laughed and asked, "Do you really eat like this?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?"

"No, I think it's cute."

"See? You think I'm cute."

"No, I said how you eat is cute."

"You just said I'm cute-"

"I said what you're doing right now is cute."

"I'm cute, you said it yourself, Clarke."

"No, I said-"

Clarke stopped. She knew it was futile to continue their witty exchange. As much as she loved it, she knew the banter would never end.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lexa."

"It's the dorkiness in me, Clarke. It just keeps coming out when you least expect it."

Clarke nodded, "That's why you're the commander of the Dork Army."

"I thought _you're_ the commander."

"It's okay, Lexa. You could have the title. I won't mind."

Lexa grinned, "We'll share the title, you could be... uhm... the Commander of Life, 'cause you give life to sick people, since you're a doctor and all..."

A smiling Clarke took a paper napkin and wiped a smudge of ketchup from Lexa's right cheek. "That's sweet, Commander Lexa. Thank you."

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand holding the napkin, and caressed it. "You're welcome, Clarke, Commander of Life."

A moment of silence ensued between the two women, their smiling eyes gazed intently on one another, then all of a sudden, guffaws were heard throughout the hospital cafeteria.

***

A few hours later, Clarke smiled as she looked at the call display on her cellphone. She answered it quickly, "Hello, Officer Woods."

"Clarke, I miss you."

"I miss you too even if we just saw each other three hours ago."

"Have you slept yet?"

"I couldn't sleep, Lexa. I've been tossing and turning, I've drank milk, I've had a hot bath, nothing seems to be working."

"You've been thinking about me, I assume."

Clarke grinned, "I couldn't help it. You've made me an insomniac."

"We're both insomniacs. Now add The Insomniac Group to the list of armies we'll be leading."

Clarke laughed, "Oh, I've got another one."

"Yeah, what?"

"The SEGA Army."

"SEGA?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Sexual Escapades Gone Awry."

Lexa laughed out loud, "Oh shit, Clarke, I love that!" Clarke chuckled, "Well, since we were on the verge of... uhm, being intimate three times-"

"Something unexpected or something unplanned happened," Lexa answered immediately.

"Exactly! You hurt your back, your Aunt Indra dropped by, then I got paged at the hospital."

"We'll have our private time soon, Clarke, and nothing and no one would stop us."

"I think we're cursed, Lexa."

"Cursed? You're kidding me right? You don't believe in that, do you?"

"I don't, but what if we are?"

Lexa sighed, "Clarke, we are not cursed. Those moments were not the right time and the right place, unfortunately."

"Okay, so when are you free, Lexa?"

"Sunday. You?"

"I'm working Sunday, the whole weekend actually."

"Shit."

"I know. What about next week?"

"I have to check my schedule first Lexa, and I'll let you know."

"You'd better Clarke, 'cause I just want to spend even just one day with you. One night and one day is all I'm asking."

Clarke smiled, "I'd love that."

Lexa sighed again, "I swear to make it work, Clarke. I'll do my part, I'll do anything to spend time with you." Clarke assured Lexa, "I'll make it work too, Lexa. I promise."

"I have to go. Lincoln has been eyeing me since I called you and his eyes are saying," Lexa mimicked Lincoln by lowering her tone of voice, _"'stop talking on the phone already.'"_

Clarke laughed, "Meet me later after your shift. You're off after 2 PM, aren't you?"

"I can't. We have a basketball game with the other precinct at three, and by the time we finish, you'd probably be at work."

"Then drop by the hospital."

Lexa smiled, "I'll go there as soon as we're done."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

***

A little after six o'clock in the evening, at the hospital, Clarke's jaw dropped as she saw Lexa enter the main lobby. Lexa wore a tight, navy blue tank top which accentuated her figure and a matching navy blue baggy shorts which showed off her long, skinny legs. Lexa's hair was braided, and as she approached the doctor, the blonde noticed the beads of sweat lingering on the brunette's forehead.

"Hello, Clarke!"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Lexa!" Clarke shouted while she looked at the officer from head to toe. Lexa noticed Clarke's intense gaze on her. The brunette teased the blonde, "You want a piece of me, Dr. Griffin?"

Clarke chuckled, "You could say that." Lexa held up her hands to convey not to touch her, "But no, I'm all hot and sweaty, I came as soon as our game was finished." The doctor just grinned and still ogled Lexa. "Exactly," Clarke said.

Lexa grinned, "Okay, how about a kiss instead?"

"No problem." 

Clarke gave Lexa a smack on the lips. "That's it? You could do better than that, Clarke."

Clarke looked around, "Yeah, but there are people, patients..." Lexa scoffed at the statement, "So what? Come on, give me a real kiss." Lexa pulled Clarke's head towards her and they kissed intensely. After a few seconds of kissing passionately, "Now that's more like it," Lexa said.

Lexa looked at Clarke who's still looking at her intently. "Clarke?" The doctor whispered in Lexa's right ear, "You're so hot, Lexa. If I didn't have work right now, I'd gobble you up in seconds."

The police officer gulped, and whispered right back, "Clarke, don't... please. Not now."

"I know. So, we'd better work out our schedule, Lexa, it's now or never."

"Agreed. When's your break?"

***

The following day, Raven and Octavia arrived at Clarke's apartment. While they ate an early lunch...

"You haven't had sex yet?" Raven asked while munching on an egg roll. Octavia nodded, her chopsticks picked up a piece of broccoli and placed it in her mouth. She looked at Clarke, "Yeah, Clarke, what the hell?!"

Clarke sighed, "We had a few unexpected occurrences while we were... uhm, intimate, O."

"You said Lexa's aunt arrived?" 

"Yeah."

Raven added, "So after the book accident, it was Lexa's aunt, then what?"

Clarke answered, "When Lexa dropped by at the hospital, but I got paged and it got busy after that, so that was a bust too."

Raven smirked and patted Clarke's back, "I'm so sorry, Clarke, it's been how long since you've had an orgasm?"

"Hey, quit it, Raven!" Octavia said as she looked at Clarke seriously. She held Clarke's hand and uttered, "Clarke, just watch some lesbian porn and you'll be fine."

Clarke's face turned different shades of red, "Oh my God! You guys are despicable!" The doctor's best friends guffawed at their own jokes.

"But you love us anyway, don''t you, Clarke?" Raven said. 

Octavia, who was still laughing, "You should have seen your face, Clarke."

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Seriously guys, with my schedule at the hospital and Lexa's schedule at the precinct, we just don't have the time to be together, even for one day!"

***

Meanwhile, in another side of town...

"Clarke's busy all the time, and I have my shift too, we only have a few hours here and a few hours there, it's driving me insane!" Lexa declared as she drank a few sips of her soft drink.

Lincoln, who was eating his usual burger said, "No hanky panky makes Lexa cranky."

Anya laughed at Lincoln's rhyming comment. Lexa's face turned red, "Yeah, Linc, make fun of me yet again."

Lincoln asked immediately, "Well, it's true, isn't it?" Anya placed a finger on Lincoln's mouth to shut him up, "Lincoln, give Lexa a break, at least she's trying." Lexa looked at Anya. "Thank you, An."

"You are, aren't you?" Anya inquired.

"Of course I'm trying. But... but there's always something happening and it ruins the day."

"And the mood," Lincoln said.

Lexa nodded at Lincoln, "You got that right."

Anya offered a suggestion, "Why not take Clarke somewhere, to a hotel or something?"

"I second that," Lincoln said. Lexa shook her head, "Can't. I told you, our schedules are not in sync. When I'm at work, she's at home. Then when she's at work, I'm at home."

"Then apply for a different schedule," Lincoln said as he wiped his fingers with a paper napkin after eating a bunch of french fries.

"That's a good idea, Linc," Anya said. She sipped her coffee slowly while waiting for Lexa to respond. The police officer just looked at her best friends. "Clarke has a different schedule every two weeks as a hospital resident, so even if I switch my sched, we might still end up not being on the same schedule anyway."

Anya sighed. She thought for a moment and said, "Then you just have to wait until your schedules are the same, Lexa."

Lexa placed her hands on her forehead, and said in defeat, "Yeah, I guess I just have to wait."

***

"Lexa is off on Sundays," Clarke told her best friends. 

"Just on Sundays?" Raven asked. Clarke nodded and said, "We can't seem to make it work right now, our schedules are all over the place."

Raven's cell phone beeped notifying her to a text message. She read it and grinned, and responded to it right away. Octavia noticed Clarke had just finished two bags of peanut M&M's and she pointed to the empty containers, "Hey, you ate all that?" Raven looked at it, and concluded, "O, you know how Clarke gets when she's upset, she eats everything."

Clarke stood up and went to the kitchen, "I have a few bags left if you guys want some." She grabbed a couple of the yellow bags and placed them on the dining table. Octavia grabbed one, "Thanks, Clarke." Raven shook her head, "No thanks, Clarke. I'm full. I ate the remaining egg roll."

"Yeah, and you didn't even ask me if I wanted one more," Octavia told Raven.

"You still had one left on your plate, O!"

"Whatevs, Rae! It's called sharing. You share food with your friends."

Clarke ignored her best friends' spat, since her thoughts were somewhere else. She didn't bother to say anything, and Raven noticed. She looked at the doctor, and felt sorry for her friend's predicament. "Hey Clarke, I know what you should do." Clarke looked at her and felt hopeful, "Yeah, what?"

***

The next day, right before Lexa signed the police logbook, an officer walked by and called her. "Woods!" She turned her head to look at her coworker. "Yeah?"

"Someone's looking for you!"

Lexa nodded, "I'll be right there." She heard an "okay" then she looked at her watch and scribbled the time and signed it on the logbook. After she left the room, she proceeded to the main entrance of her precinct. As she walked towards reception, she saw...

"Clarke?"

Lexa saw Clarke who still wore her medical scrubs. The doctor was talking to an officer at reception and when she turned her head, she saw Lexa approaching her, she smiled in greeting.

"Lexa!"

"Clarke, you're here!"

As Lexa neared her, Clarke gave the police officer a sweet, wet, passionate kiss. "Is that a good enough kiss?" Clarke asked Lexa. The brunette just smiled and kissed her again. A male voice at reception interrupted their intimacy. "Oooh, wowoweee, I wish my boyfriend Bryan kissed me like that just to say hello." The two women stopped kissing and looked at the man that Clarke was talking to earlier. "Officer Nathan Miller, stop staring," Lexa said. 

"How can I, you two are so cute together. Maybe you should get a room, like right now."

Clarke and Lexa just laughed. 

"Hey, thanks for the tip, Doc," Nathan told Clarke.

"You're welcome, Nathan. This one's free, next time, I probably have to charge you." Nathan laughed and said his goodbye to the two women. 

Lexa looked at Clarke quizzically, "It's two o'clock. Why are you here? We were supposed to meet at my fave restaurant."

"Plans have changed 'cause I have a surprise for you, Lexa."

"You do?"

Clarke grinned, "Yup." Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke's phone rang and she excused herself. As she answered it, "Yes, this is she.... May I know who's calling?" Lexa looked at Clarke's facial expression change from happiness to worry. "I have what?...Oh my God... okay..." The doctor nodded, looked at Lexa and told the caller, "Okay. I'm on my way, my girlfriend is a police officer though... Should I still...? Okay, thank you." The blonde ended the call. 

"What's wrong, Clarke? Who was that?"

"It's a guy from my security alarm enforcement who called. My alarm triggered at home, it seems there's an intruder in my apartment."


	13. Chapter 13

"I have to get home, Lexa." Clarke said immediately. The police officer nodded, "Of course. Let's go. We should just take your car, I'll leave mine here."

Clarke agreed and was already walking towards the entrance, but Lexa stopped her. The blonde was confused and asked, "Why did you stop? Did you forget something?" Lexa grinned, "You called me your girlfriend."

***

En route to her apartment, Clarke looked at Lexa while the car had stopped at a traffic light. "Of course you're my girlfriend, Lexa. What was I supposed to say, _'Uhm, the person I'm dating right now is a police officer',_ that's too long." 

Lexa laughed as she looked at the doctor, "True. 12 days ago, we just met, and then we're dating, and now we're girlfriends. I love how you acknowledged I'm your girlfriend already."

"Well you are. I'm so lucky you're my girlfriend, Lexa. I have a police officer for a girlfriend, plus the fact that she's super cute."

"Aha!" Lexa started, "You do admit I'm cute!" The doctor laughed, "What did I just say?" The brunette looked lovingly at the blonde and said in a serious tone, "Actually, I'm the lucky one. And I'm proud to be yours, Clarke."

Clarke smiled, then her face got worried at the thought of an intruder in her apartment. Lexa noticed and held the blonde's right hand which was on the steering wheel. Clarke covered Lexa's hand with her left to acknowledge the touch. "Do you think it's your ex?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded, "Yeah. I gave him a key when we were still dating, and I was supposed to change the locks, but never had the time to do it." 

Lexa assured her, "Don't worry, Clarke, if he's there, I'm here to protect you. I swear."

"Thank you, Officer Woods."

"Just doing my duty ma'am, as a police officer and as... your girlfriend."

Clarke chuckled as she saw the traffic light change to green. 

***

Lexa led the way to Clarke's apartment. She cautioned the doctor as she removed her gun from its holster. "Just stay behind me, okay?" Clarke nodded, "Okay."

As they arrived at Clarke's apartment door quietly, Lexa tried to turn the knob to open the door slowly, but it wouldn't budge. "Clarke, your door is locked." 

"Finn probably locked it from the inside."

Lexa banged on the door, "This is the police, open this door right now! You are trespassing in private property!"

Both women listened for any sounds, but heard none.

"Clarke, give me your apartment key."

"Lexa..."

"Just give it!" 

Clarke was surprised at Lexa's sudden command, but she obliged immediately and she removed her set of keys from her purse quickly and gave it to her girlfriend. The gun in her right hand, the key in her left, Lexa placed the key in its keyhole and unlocked the door. She whispered softly, "Stay here, Clarke. I'm going in..."

In a whispered conversation, Clarke said, "Lexa, are you sure? Shouldn't we wait for the police to come?"

"I am the police!"

"I meant reinforcements."

"Look, they'll be here any minute, I just have to make sure your apartment is safe. Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing, just stay here. Can you do that?"

Clarke sighed deeply. "Yes, but please be careful." Lexa nodded and placed her index finger on her mouth. Clarke understood and held her breath as Lexa slowly turned the doorknob. As soon as the door opened, Lexa entered the unit and shouted, "This is the police! Whoever you are, you're under arrest for trespassing in private property!"

Clarke listened attentively to what was going on inside her apartment. She heard nothing. The minutes that passed by felt like hours while she waited for Lexa to find out who the intruder was. She heard footsteps approaching after a few minutes. She saw Lexa exit her unit and the officer stood before her. Clarke asked, "Well, is it Finn? Did you catch him?"

"No, it's not Finn," Lexa replied.

"Then who the hell is it?"

"It's not a who, it's a what." 

Clarke was confused, "I don't understand, Lexa."

Lexa grinned, "You might want to see for yourself."

They both entered Clarke's apartment, Lexa led the way toward the living room. She pointed to something. "There's your intruder."

Clarke gasped as she looked at the thing. "It's... it's the balloon you gave me." The balloon with the "#1" design on its body was floating slowly towards them and Lexa grabbed its string. "You forgot to tie it to something, and it was floating all over your apartment, and it triggered the sensor in your alarm."

"Oh my God, Lexa!" Clarke joined Lexa in being amused and they both laughed. "Do you want me to arrest it, Clarke? You could charge it with trespassing," Lexa joked.

Clarke was still laughing at what had happened and even laughed harder at Lexa's joke. "All the while I thought it was Finn." She took the string from Lexa's hand and tied it to the dining room chair. "Raven and Octavia were here yesterday, I think they played with the balloon somehow, like it was a volleyball or something." Clarke sighed, "Thank goodness it wasn't a who. Rae and O are in big trouble for not tying the balloon again."

Lexa smiled, "Things like this happen Clarke, so don't worry about it. Your friends seem to enjoy games though."

Clarke smiled while thinking about her best friends. "Yeah, they're so immature sometimes."

"I would love to meet them, maybe someday."

"How about now?" Clarke asked.

"Now? You and I are supposed to be eating a late lunch right now at my favourite restaurant."

"I could call them, and they could meet us there. And since we're on the topic of best friends, maybe you could bring yours too."

Lexa paused and said, "You mean Lincoln and Anya?" Clarke nodded. After a few moments, she saw Lexa nod and remove her cellphone from her pants' pocket. "Let's get on with it, Clarke. Call your friends, I'll call mine."

A knock on the open apartment door grabbed their attention. A security officer appeared and asked, "Dr. Clarke Griffin?" Clarke said, "Yes?" The officer approached them, "I'm the security officer for Vanguard Services, there was movement in your apartment that triggered your home alarm, is everything okay?"

Lexa looked at her girlfriend and said, "I got this, Clarke." She faced the Vanguard officer, offered her hand, and replied, "Hi, I'm Officer Lexa Woods from the Trikru Police Department..."

***

Three hours later, at the restaurant, Lincoln and Octavia had been talking nonstop since they met, while Raven and Anya had also been conversing about marriages and weddings. 

Lexa held Clarke's left hand. She looked at the blonde lovingly who squeezed then caressed her hand. "Your friends are nice, Clarke." The doctor smiled, "And so are yours. I've met Anya at the wedding rehearsal, but we didn't really talk that much, it was all about Raven's wedding." Lexa smiled as Clarke continued, "I thanked her for giving Raven your cellphone number." The brunette widened her eyes, "And I thanked Raven for giving you my number."

Clarke and Lexa laughed, "Our friends brought us together, Clarke." The blonde nodded, "They did, but we did our part too, Lexa."

"Oh, you mean that part when I stalked your apartment-"

"And I searched high and low for you at different police precincts, yup, that part!" Clarke concluded.

Lexa grinned, "It was meant to be I guess - for us to meet. And I'm happy, Clarke, I found you, well you found me 'cause you called me first."

Clarke held Lexa's chin, and kissed her softly, "I'm happy too Lexa, I'm happy we found each other again, after meeting under awkward circumstances."

"Oh, you mean that awkward circumstance when I caught you speeding-"

Clarke laughed, "Yeah, with your authoritative voice and sexy demeanour. Oh and you always look so hot in that police uniform."

Lexa pouted, "Oooh, too bad I've changed into civvies already." She paused in thought and said, "Hot huh? So, you've called me hot twice and cute three times. What else?"

"Don't push it, Commander Lexa," answered a grinning Clarke.

The brunette laughed out loud and gave her girlfriend a mischievous smile, "I'm pretty sure you'll call me something else soon enough." 

Clarke chuckled and assured her, "I'm pretty sure I will." 

The brunette's eyes gazed intently on the blonde, "You are so beautiful, Clarke Griffin. Simple, smart, funny and beautiful, that's what you are. I can just stare at you all day, listen to you talk in that angelic voice of yours and never get tired."

The doctor blushed. Her shyness was an endearing quality too, Lexa thought. "Thank you, Lexa."

Clarke kissed Lexa again, oblivious to the stares their best friends are making.

"Get a room you two," Lincoln shouted which made the two women stop kissing. They both smiled shyly. Lexa replied, "And you and Octavia should get your own room too, Lincoln!"

Octavia blushed and both she and Lincoln were speechless. The group laughed and Raven shouted, "Oh my God, Octavia is speechless, first time in history, right Clarke?" The doctor nodded, "Lincoln got your tongue, Octavia?" Asked Clarke. Her face still red, Octavia answered, "Whatever!"

Lexa looked at her watch and remembered suddenly that her girlfriend was about to leave for the hospital soon and said, "Clarke, aren't you going to be late for work?"

Clarke grinned and said, "Surprise!"

Lexa got confused, "What? What surprise?"

"Remember I told you I have a surprise?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this is it."

Lexa looked around, "Oh, you mean the restaurant with all our friends in it?" She paused then said, "Great idea, Clarke, our friends seems to be enjoying one another." Lexa grinned as she looked at Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln smiled, then grabbed his drink and raised his glass towards Lexa, then he looked at Octavia lovingly. "Did you see that, Clarke? Lincoln is smitten with your BFF over there."

Octavia stood up suddenly, she looked at Lincoln, then at Clarke, and raised her glass, "Attention everyone! I just want to thank you Clarke, for getting us all together today. The food was great," she looked at Lincoln, "...and the people are awesome!"

Everyone followed Octavia and they all raised their glasses. Anya spoke, "Hear, hear! To BMC!" The group laughed. Raven looked at Lexa and yelled, "And to BMC's Po-po!" Lincoln shouted, "To BMC and Po-po!" Octavia followed it with a, "Cheers! Bottoms up everyone!"

Clarke and Lexa laughed when they heard their code names "BMC" and "Po-po," they raised their glasses and said, "Cheers!" 

After the toast, "Uhm, yeah, our best friends are enjoying themselves," Clarke told her girlfriend, "But this wasn't the surprise, Lexa,” she added.

"Not this? Then what?" Lexa asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke grinned, "Well... Raven suggested I switch my schedule or switch with someone else, so I could get a day off. Guess which one I did?

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "Uhm, you switched your sched?"

"I switched with someone, and I don't have to go to work tonight 'cause I already pulled a double shift."

Lexa eyes widened in surprise, "You mean you're free now?" Clarke's smile remained as she said, "I am and all day tomorrow." 

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not, Lexa!"

The police officer couldn't believe it, "So, so we can be together tonight and all day tomorrow?"

"Saturday night, all day Sunday, yup. Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" Lexa kissed Clarke, "That's the best news I've heard all day, Clarke! So, that's why you were wearing your scrubs at the police station, and you didn't bring your hospital I.D. with you today after we left your apartment. I wondered about that."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Lexa kissed Clarke again, "Finally, our private, intimate moment is about to begin now!"

"Now?"

Lexa stood up and announced to their friends, "Guys, Clarke and I are going right now. We're going to pay the bill and we're outa here!"

Lincoln eyed Lexa as she held Clarke's hand, "Aah, hanky panky time." Lexa was too excited to say anything. Clarke waved to their friends, "Bye guys! Thank you all for coming. We'll do it again soon."

***

It was late afternoon when Clarke and Lexa exited the restaurant. It was the apex of summer and Lexa wanted to remember the day by taking Clarke somewhere to start their intimate date. She stopped walking towards Clarke's parked blue mini cooper, looked at the doctor, grinned and said, "Do you trust me, Clarke?"

Clarke answered immediately, "With my life."

"Good, give me your keys. I'm driving." 

The blonde handed her car key to her girlfriend. "Where are we going?"

Lexa was still grinning, but didn't say anything. She opened the car door for Clarke, and after a few moments sat in the driver's seat. Clarke joked, "Oh, I know what this is..." Lexa turned the ignition on.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You just want to drive my mini cooper."

Lexa laughed, "I've driven a mini cooper before. Anya had one, but she traded it in for a Subaru. Her mom's kind of a safety nut." As she started to drive, Clarke gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. Lexa could feel the intense stare. "Clarke, even if I'm not looking at you, I could feel you staring."

"I couldn't help it," Clarke said shyly.

"Well, I'm going to look at you too, but you know what would happen if my attention is not on the road."

Clarke held up her hand, "Okay, okay, I'll stop." She averted her eyes away from Lexa and looked outside her window.

"I don't want you to stop, Clarke, I just want you to put that gaze on pause, and press play when I'm not driving anymore."

The blonde laughed and looked at Lexa again. "Agreed."

***

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Clarke shouted, "Oh my God, I haven't been here in years!"

Lexa held Clarke's hand immediately. They both relished the touch, and enjoyed the infinite happiness both were feeling just being around each other. "Well, Clarke, welcome back to Arkadia's Enchanted Kingdom!"

The two women smiled as they walked for a while to get to the theme park's main entrance. After Lexa paid the entrance fee, they entered the carnival grounds and giggled as they saw a huge statue of a raccoon - its face in a surprised expression, its paws up, and in front of it was a lion, its mouth wide open but its eyes were grinning, ready to jump on the other animal.

Clarke commented, "Wow, that's new and they're so adorable!" Lexa nodded, "And super cute! It's been a while since I've been here, too." She checked the map, "What do you want to do first, Clarke? Rides? Games? Shows? Or maybe we could eat dessert, take your pick."

The doctor perused the map for a while. Then she said, "Lots of new stuff here, like a massive garden at the far end of the park. We should check that later, Lexa. Oh, and look at this," she pointed to a couple of rides, and Lexa looked at it briefly. The doctor continued, "They have a few new rides too. Xtreme Sky Cruise and Thunder Mount Weather Run. I would love to try those." Clarke paused, "Or... we could just walk around until we find something we'd both like to do, that is, if you don't want to ride yet. Watch a live show maybe 'cause we just ate, it's too soon to do rides, we might end up puking our guts out instead." She looked up to see Lexa grinning at her. "What?" 

Lexa just kept on with her blithe face, "Nothing, I just want to look at you be all serious." Clarke chuckled and pointed at her face, "This is not serious. Serious is when I'm in full doctor mode."

"I want to see you all serious in full doctor mode."

"Have you forgotten? You already have. When you hit your back on my book when we were-" Clarke paused and grinned. Lexa ended the sentence, "About to make love."

"Now, who's the one being serious, Lexa. Make love?"

"I'd prefer to say that to you, Clarke, than the other, uhm, vulgar synonyms for fornication."

Clarke burst into an endless flow of laughter, with tears. She wiped them with the back of her left hand. "Oh my God, Lexa! Seriously? Vulgar synonyms for fornication?!"

Lexa forced a smile. She respected Clarke and knew this relationship was different. This was serious life stuff. She wanted Clarke, heck, she even felt she loved Clarke even if they just met, and using the L word might be too... soon. So, she thought, is this what they call love at first sight? She recalled telling her Aunt Indra - _"Clarke is the one for me."_ Her heart knew this to be true the moment she laid eyes on the blonde woman with piercing blue eyes.

The brunette changed the subject immediately. "You know what? I have to agree with a live show." Lexa looked at the park's brochure again, "Uhm, let's see, uhm... Oh! This one, Krazy-Kru Xtreme Wheels! It's people doing different stunts - on bikes and skates. And it's at-" She looked at her watch, "6:30, just in time! We have 20 minutes to kill." She looked at her girlfriend. "What do you think, Clarke?

Clarke smiled, "Krazy-Kru Xtreme Wheels it is!"

***

Clarke's face was agape. "You just didn't win that game again, Lexa!"

Lexa smirked, "Of course I did." The man behind the game counter asked, "What would you like?" He pointed at the different stuffed toys hanging along the floor room's ceiling. Lexa looked at her girlfriend. "Clarke?"

"You pick this time, Lexa."

"Okay." Lexa looked at the stuffed animals one by one. She looked at the stuffed toy Clarke was holding. It was a raccoon. The man suggested, "Well, since you got Rocky the Raccoon, why don't you get Linda the Lion this time. They're the park's mascots."

Lexa smiled, "Linda the Lion, of course!" The man handed her the toy and she thanked him. She grinned at the doctor, "The Lion and The Raccoon. Hey, they could be in a cool children's book, Clarke. Which would then be turned into an animated movie. Yes! You could draw them for Arkadia's Enchanted Kingdom, make a story, have it published, find a producer to make it into a movie, it'll be like Finding Nemo, but better. Then you'll make millions and millions of moolah!"

Clarke laughed, "You're getting way ahead of yourself there, Miss Shelley Stevens. I'm fine being a doctor."

"A sideline perhaps, that would make you millions of buckeroos?"

Clarke kissed Lexa on her right cheek, "You and your crazy ideas. You should have been a talent agent instead of an officer of the law. Come on, let's go and see the bike and skate stunts. It's almost time."

The blonde snorted as she walked ahead of Lexa. The brunette ran after her, "It's not crazy, Clarke, it's genius!" As Lexa caught up with Clarke, "Who's Shelley Stevens?"

***

After a couple of shows and a few rides on their belt, Clarke and Lexa walked toward the huge garden filled with trees, different coloured flowers and shrubbery. The brunette asked, "Do you want to go on another ride later?" Clarke was still looking at the garden, and didn't respond. Lexa noticed her girlfriend's face had became sad. "Are you okay, Clarke?" The blonde forced a smile, but her eyes were still downcast. She pointed to the garden. "My dad, my dad would have loved that. He loved gardening." Lexa felt Clarke's pain, but didn't say anything. She lifted Clarke's hand to her lips and kissed it. She knew Clarke's father had died two years ago, so she remained silent to let Clarke continue. 

"He used to garden for hours, and Mom and I loved everything he planted, mostly flowers."

"Yeah? What kind of flowers did he grow?"

"Bougainvilleas, sunflowers, carnations, daffodils, and his favourite was-"

"Let me guess, uhm - roses?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, everybody love roses."

Clarke nodded and heaved a sigh, "He had a specific rose he always loved to plant year after year. The white rose, 'cause he said white is pure and true, and when he plants them he's always thinking of me and mom because his love for us is pure and true."

Lexa's heart melted by the story, then she whispered to herself while thinking, "Pure and true." Clarke barely heard what she said, "What's that, Lexa?" The brunette then realized what the depth of the white rose symbolized to Clarke, and shouted, "So that's why you got teary-eyed when I gave you the bouquet of white roses! It reminded you of your dad!"

"Yes," Clarke answered quickly.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to make you sad during that crazy hour in the morning at the hospital."

"No," Clarke smiled, "The roses were beautiful and I loved it."

"But it reminded you of your dad."

"It did, but it meant something else."

"What?"

Clarke couldn't help but grin. She had always wanted to ask Lexa why she chose to give her white roses instead of red, pink or yellow. Her dad's memory gave her courage, "Why did you pick the white roses, Lexa?"

Lexa paused and thought about that early morning when she picked the flowers for Clarke, "Well, at first I didn't know what flowers to get you, 'cause I didn't know what you liked. There was a bouquet of lilies, but it just didn't feel right."

"So then you picked the white roses?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"Not yet. There were so many beautiful flower arrangements there at the shop. I actually had a hard time picking. Anya was pissed, 'cause it took me almost thirty minutes to choose the right ones at one o'clock in the morning."

Clarke's eyes widened at the revelation, "Anya has a flower shop?" Lexa chuckled, "Her parents own a flower shop, and she has a key. I went to her apartment first, but before I left, I asked her a favour. That's where I got the chocolates and the balloon, too."

"I thought the police didn't reveal secret info?" Clarke teased. Lexa sighed jokingly, "Yup, the secret's out, I have to arrest you and put you in prison now, so you won't be able to reveal important police intel."

The doctor laughed, mimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away an invisible key. "No need for prison, my lips are sealed." Lexa chuckled and Clarke urged the brunette to continue. 

"Anya was telling me the meaning of the flowers I was checking out. And when I eyed the vase of white roses, I had a feeling you'd like that. It was simple and it was perfect. Anya also said white means pure and true and it represented a new beginning that's why it's a hit at weddings, and since we just met, it simply felt right."

Clarke was teary-eyed. "Oh my God, Lexa!" The police officer was concerned, "What's wrong?" She pointed towards a picnic bench, "Come on Clarke, we'll sit over there."

As they sat, Clarke still held Lexa's hand then placed it together with her left hand on her heart. The blonde just looked lovingly at her girlfriend in spite of the waterworks. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to look at you." Lexa teased her, "Yup, hitting that play button on the gazing thing is a good idea right now, Clarke. I'm not driving." Clarke chuckled, then her right index finger went up towards Lexa's lips. "Sssshhhh, I want you to listen, Lexa. I'm going to tell you something that will blow your mind."


	15. Chapter 15

_In her bedroom, Clarke watched her father gardening outside. "He's been at it for two hours now." She turned her head to see her mother Abby Griffin enter her room with a basket of freshly laundered clothes which she laid on top of Clarke's bed. "Is he starting the roses now, Mom?" The blonde asked. Abby nodded, "Yes, it's that time of the year already." Clarke smiled, "Then I'd better join him."_

_"It's tradition, sweetheart," said Abby. Clarke smiled, "Yes it is!" And she exited her room to go outside. Once there, "Dad!" Jake Griffin stood up from a kneeling position and welcomed his daughter. "Clarke! Did your mother tell you?" Clarke smiled and nodded, "I kinda figured it out already. But she confirmed it." Jake gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for joining me, my beautiful and sweet daughter."_

_"You know I'm always here, Dad."_

_"Okay, Rose Anatomy 101-"_

_Clarke made a pouty face, "Dad, I already know everything about roses. You taught me since I was a tot." Jake laughed, "Well, not that young. You weren't really interested in flowers when you were two. When you were a bit older, you were never into anything except drawing, and your best friends were a paper and a pencil which you brought everywhere."_

_"Yeah, and I even drew the animals I was watching on TV."_

_"Multitasking at a young age, very impressive, Clarke."_

_Both father and daughter laughed. Jake looked at his daughter seriously. "I think it's time though."_

_"Time for what, Dad?"_

_"Since you're already of age."_

_"Of age? Dad, I'm thirteen."_

_"Exactly. So, you know about the birds and the bees."_

_"Are we talking about sex right now?"_

_"We are going to talk about roses."_

_"So, what does that got to do with sex?"_

_"Did you know roses are bisexual?"_

_Clarke raised her eyebrows, "Seriously?" Her dad grinned, "Yes, they have the male organ called the stamens and the female organ called the ovary."_

_"Wow, you didn't tell me this before."_

_"We learn something new everyday, Clarke, and this is your lesson for today. Because of this fact, roses can pollenate themselves and set hips full of seeds." The blonde teen just looked at her father in full wonder. "Amazing, isn't it Clarke?" She answered a soft "yeah."_

_After Clarke and Jake had finished planting the rose seeds, "Dad? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure honey, what is it?"_

_"How did you know Mom was the right person for you?"_

_Jake smiled, "I just knew, and I felt it. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about her all the time, and our conversations were endless. We could talk about anything and everything under the stars."_

_Clarke smiled at her father, but her mind was somewhere else. Jake noticed, "Hey, you'll find the right person for you too, someday."_

_"I'm not even thinking about that yet, Dad. I'm just a teenager."_

_"You will Clarke, and then, when you least expect it, **one day, your one true love will just surprise you and appear from nowhere. And the sign would be... uhm, you'll receive a white rose or maybe, uhm, a bouquet of white roses."**_

_Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, "Dad! That's not gonna happen. You're just making these things up!"_

_Jake smiled. "You never know, Clarke... you never know..."_

***

Clarke ended her story wiping tears from her eyes. It was the first time she related her dad's prophetic tale to anyone. Not even her own mother knew about this one. Lexa just stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "No, he didn't say that, Clarke." The doctor smiled, "Yes, he did. I couldn't believe it myself either. When you gave me the bouquet of white roses, I just thought of my dad. Then when I was changing the water in the flower vase the other day, I remembered my dad's words, about my one true love giving me white roses, I was just in total shock, too. No one has given me white roses before, not even Finn. It was just you. Only you, Lexa."

"Oh my God!" Lexa covered her mouth, still staring at Clarke who had stopped crying. Then the brunette cupped Clarke's cheek, "This is unbelievable!"

"I know. Believe it Lexa, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it just wasn't the right time yet."

Lexa became speechless. All the words Clarke told her were sinking in. Her thoughts lingered towards her Aunt Indra who was right, the moment she saw Clarke, it was love at first sight. What she felt for Clarke - the overflowing love deep within her soul - had just been acknowledged and confirmed. She couldn't hold these feelings in her heart any longer.

"Lexa?"

The brunette smiled and gazed lovingly at the blonde, "Clarke, remember that thing I wanted to tell you? Uhm, after I gave you the white roses, the balloon and the chocolates?"

Clarke furrowed her brows, and tried to remember the moment, "Yeah, what about it?"

Lexa sighed, "Well, I've been wanting to tell you during that moment that I've been in love with you from the moment we met. It's... it's something that I just couldn't explain. It's like, like I know you from somewhere. My heart recognized your heart, and it wanted yours, it longed for yours, it loved yours even before I realized it..."

Clarke couldn't contain her excitement, her heart was beating fast, "Really?"

Lexa nodded, "Yes."

"I felt the same way, Lexa. My heart, my mind, my soul probably recognized you too the day we met. I think I heard your heart calling mine, that's why I felt a sense of peace and a calming sensation just came over me."

"And me." 

The confession of emotions made Clarke and Lexa both breathe a sigh of relief. Their mutual attraction the moment their eyes met the first time was instant. They both knew it and they both felt it, but they just couldn't explain why and how they were attracted to each other. Yet somehow, on that first sight, their hearts realized that before, they were incomplete, and now, they were whole. 

"Clarke, I said it once, and I'll say it again: **you're the one for me, the only one for me.** "

"And **you're the only one for me too** , Lexa. My dad was right, you're my one true love, and you just came unexpectedly in my life."

"And Aunt Indra was right too. She said it was love at first sight - with you. Only you."

A sudden tacit, loving moment emanated between them, both oblivious to their surroundings and to the people around them. 

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Lexa."

After their loving revelation, Lexa and Clarke kissed. It was a soft and gentle one, a kiss filled with so much love, so much happiness and so much peace. Clarke's eyes were still closed as Lexa broke the kiss. The blonde opened her eyes slowly and saw Lexa's eyes were grinning. "That was a nice kiss, Clarke," she whispered. 

"Yeah, it was. I will never get tired of you kissing me, Lexa."

"And I will not get tired of you kissing me, Clarke."

A few seconds later, Lexa grinned and spoke, "Your place or mine?"

***

Clarke couldn't take her eyes away from Lexa, and her left hand had already been roaming on the brunette's right leg while Lexa was driving. "Clarke, don't! You're gonna get us both killed!"

"Then hurry up!"

"I can't over speed, you know that!"

The blonde sighed, removed her hand from Lexa's leg, then looked at the road finally, much to Lexa's relief. Clarke noticed a sign, "Okay, we just entered Mount Weather's city limits, which means, we're still a good 30 minutes away from my place."

"I know!"

A thought hit Clarke. "Take me now, Lexa! Right here, right now!"

"What? I'm driving, Clarke!"

"Pull over then!"

"Inasmuch as I want to do that right now, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," Lexa looked at Clarke briefly, "I want it to be special. Not in the back of a car!"

Clarke nodded, "Right, of course."

A thought emerged in Clarke's head. She took out her smart phone and asked a question into it, "Where's the nearest hotel?" The voice said, "Okay, here's the nearest hotel, it's pretty close to you." Clarke grinned then looked at Lexa who was already looking at her with a mischievous smile.

***

"Just one bed please, king or queen size." Clarke said.

The hotel front desk clerk nodded, "Okay, we have a single room, double occupancy, a king-sized bed for one night."

Before Clarke acknowledged it, she looked at Lexa whose lascivious eyes were making her giddy with excitement, "Uhm, make that two nights." The clerk nodded. She removed her left hand from clutching Lexa's right, and removed her wallet from her bag. She gave her credit card to the hotel employee who swiped it, then gave it back to the blonde. After a few minutes, "Here are your two key cards, Miss Griffin. You're in room 1118. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

After she grabbed the small envelope with the key cards, Clarke and Lexa walked toward the elevator. Lexa didn't take her eyes away from the blonde even after they entered the elevator. Clarke could still see the fire and sensuality in her girlfriend's eyes, and she blushed. Lexa whispered in her ear, "Clarke, I want you. I want you so much."

Clarke grinned, looked at the top of the elevator door and said, "Just a few more floors, Lexa. We've waited long enough, what's a few more seconds?"

Lexa looked at what floor they were in, "The seconds seem so long! Come on eleventh floor!" Clarke laughed, and moved her lips beside Lexa's right ear and whispered seductively, "I want you too, Lexa. So damn much."

The kisses began right after they entered their hotel bedroom. This was it. This was the moment both women were waiting for. The accumulation of intense need, mutual attraction and overflowing love for one another would be finalized in a union of two bodies, two hearts, two minds, two souls.

Nothing and no one would stop them now...


	16. Chapter 16

The only lights in the hotel room were from a couple of desk lamps on both sides of the king-sized bed. Lexa and Clarke had been kissing for a few minutes, their heavy breathing, slurping sounds and moans were the only things you could hear in the room. 

Lexa pushed Clarke toward the bed, then stopped kissing her girlfriend. "Wait," she said. 

"What's wrong, Lexa?"

The brunette grinned, "Nothing's wrong, I just want you to lie on the bed - slowly."

Clarke laughed, "It's not gonna happen here, there are no books or any sharp objects on the bed." She pointed to the bed. "See?"

Lexa laughed then nodded and started kissing Clarke again. "Just making sure." As soon as Clarke laid on the bed - slowly, Lexa straddled Clarke while nipping on her neck and held the hem of the blonde's blouse. "Clarke, clothes..." The doctor smiled and nodded, then she pulled it up to remove it. Clarke removed her blouse swiftly, same with her bra and pulled Lexa in for a kiss. After a while, Lexa hovered above the blonde. She looked at her lovingly, then caressed Clarke's left cheek with the back of her right hand. The hand moved downward slowly on the blonde's left breast, squeezed it then Lexa's mouth sucked it with utmost desire and pleasure which elicited a moan from Clarke. 

"Lexa," Clarke whispered as she looked at her girlfriend, "I need you..."

"Ssshhh... I'm going to make love to you slowly, Clarke, so you'll forever remember our first time."

Clarke only nodded, her need increasing, but she trusted her girlfriend. She felt Lexa's lips and tongue had gone further down her navel. Clarke was about to remove her jeans, but Lexa said, "No, let me do it." Lexa removed her girlfriend's shoes first, then unbuckled the belt, and pulled down the jean's zipper. Clarke lifted her hips and her jeans were pulled so fast, Lexa stumbled and landed on her behind. Both of them laughed. "Can't wait, Lexa?"

Lexa still kept on laughing, then grinned when her eyes focused on Clarke's pink bikini brief panties. As the brunette looked at Clarke seductively, Lexa replied, "No, I can't." She knelt by the bed, and Clarke was surprised suddenly when Lexa's strong arms pulled her hips that resulted in her crotch touching the brunette's clothed stomach. 

"You're so beautiful, Clarke," Lexa whispered. Her gaze wandered from Clarke's eyes, to her whole face, then lingered to her breasts, down to the triangular patch beneath her panties, then to her thighs, to her legs and ended on her feet.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered while looking at her beloved, "You're still wearing clothes." She sat up and helped Lexa remove her shirt, her bra, then her pants and her panties followed. Clarke's eyes were in awe to see her girlfriend's perky breasts and toned body. Her eyes focused on Lexa’s trimmed bush and was about to kiss her girlfriend’s stomach, but in a swift move, Lexa laid Clarke back on the bed and straddled her. She kissed Clarke and the blonde welcomed her girlfriend's mouth and tongue in a sweet, wet kiss. After a satisfying and sultry dance between tongues and lips, Lexa began to move downward, sucking every inch she passed by on Clarke's neck, her collarbone, then ended up on the blonde's left breast. Lexa sucked the nipple hard which emitted a soft moan from Clarke. After a few moments, the other breast was given attention. 

The blonde's eyes were shut relishing the experience that Lexa was giving to her breasts, and she hardly noticed when hands touched the waist band of her panties, "Clarke..." She opened her eyes and understood, and lifted her hips and let Lexa pull her panties away. 

Lexa's eyes widened as she gazed hungrily at Clarke's wet curls. The brunette spread her girlfriend's legs apart and heard Clarke's gasp as she opened the pink, glistening folds slowly that held the blonde's precious treasure.

Clarke's moans were loud as soon as Lexa's tongue touched her wet, erect nub. She shouted "Oh my God," when her girlfriend licked it first then sucked it. Lexa's right hand had been massaging her left breast this whole time and Clarke placed her left hand on top of it as to further their intimate connection. Clarke's right hand held Lexa's head, and she moved her hips in sync with Lexa's movement of her tongue and her mouth inside her. Her moans grew louder which excited Lexa more. The pace was slow at first, but it gradually became faster. Lexa's sucking coupled with the placing of her two fingers inside her girlfriend then made Clarke scream finally in an intense and satisfying climax.

While her girlfriend began to relax after her sexual peak, Lexa grinned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand, still the scent of Clarke on her lips, she held her two fingers to her nostrils and breathed it in sensually and grinned, "Are you okay, Clarke?" She asked. Clarke was still panting heavily, but her breaths were beginning to normalize.

"Oh my God, Lexa! That was... Oh my God!"

Lexa laughed, "You're welcome. It was like eating chicken with a side dish of hair." 

Clarke's eyes widened. "Lexa!" The brunette guffawed. "I'm kidding." She grinned, "You taste sweet and delicious." The blonde smiled and gazed intently at her girlfriend, "I love you, Lexa." The brunette moved swiftly over her and gave her a big, wet kiss. Clark tasted herself on Lexa's lips, getting her excited again, and Lexa noticed, "I love you too, Clarke." With their breasts and stomachs touching, Clarke added, "I love how our bodies fit together, so perfectly."

"I love it too, but we're just getting started."

Clarke grinned, "Oh, yeah." She grabbed the brunette and pushed her on her back. Clarke straddled her, then kissed her, merging her tongue with Lexa's. She pulled away and kissed Lexa's right cheek, and turned Lexa's head to expose her neck. Clarke admired it, then moved slowly toward it and sucked its pulse point seductively. 

Lexa moaned, relishing the roughness of Clarke's tongue, lips and mouth on that sensitive part of her neck. She felt Clarke's lips begin to move toward her right erect nipple and bit it which made Lexa moan. Clarke's left hand had been making its way southward slowly and she palmed Lexa's soft mound, gave it a good, hard rub which caused Lexa to shout, "Clarke!" 

Clarke's mouth found Lexa's tongue and began to suck it in sync with the way the blonde's hand massaged the brunette's core. Lexa moaned loudly which made Clarke smile inwardly. After a few minutes, Lexa begged, "Please Clarke, I need you inside me." Clarke granted her lover's wish. As soon as Lexa felt Clarke's digits inside her, Lexa moved her right hand on top of the blonde's left hand and moved both their hands in an up and down fashion. It became harder, then faster until Lexa screamed Clarke's name as a wave of extreme pleasure hit her.

After hours of lovemaking, Clarke and Lexa both slept peacefully for the first time in months. They didn't even wake up when there were knocks on their hotel door and a voice which said "housekeeping" and the sorries and the apologies that came right after.

***

Lexa opened her eyes and wondered where she was. After a while of looking at her surroundings, she smiled remembering the events that happened the previous day. She looked at the woman beside her. The woman she loved. Clarke was lying on her front, still sleeping peacefully, her face towards Lexa. A white bed sheet covered her buttocks and legs as Lexa gazed at her girlfriend's back lovingly. Clarke's hair hid half of her eyes and cheek, so Lexa removed the obstruction from her lover's beautiful face. As she did, she noticed something on Clarke's nape and investigated. _'Why didn't I see this last night?'_ She wondered, then thought she was probably too busy making sure Clarke was happy and satisfied in bed. She was surprised at the revelation though, and her huge smile said what was in her heart.

***

Clarke felt something on her back. It was lips pressing softly on the small of her back, then migrated towards the centre and onto her nape. "Lexa," Clarke whispered as a smile appeared on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend straddling her behind. "Good morning, lover," Lexa said. 

Clarke chuckled, "Lover, that's new."

"Well, we are lovers - officially now, finally, after... let's see, uhm, was that three attempts?" Lexa said kissing and sucking Clarke's nape. "Yes it was three, but I ain't counting," Clarke teased.

Lexa chuckled and said, "I found another treasure, Clarke."

"You did?" Clarke asked even if she knew what Lexa was talking about.

"When did you get it? It's the exact same tattoo I have on mine." Lexa traced the infinity symbol on Clarke's nape with her index and middle fingers. "It's beautiful, like you."

"It is," Clarke began as she closed her eyes again, "I got it the day after we met."

Lexa stopped kissing Clarke's back and laid sideways on the bed to face her girlfriend. She caressed Clarke's right cheek with her left hand which prompted the blonde to open her eyes. "After I stopped you for driving over the speed limit?"

"No, silly. That day when we met, officially. When you-"

"Went to your apartment and got my back hurt?"

"Yes." Clarke held Lexa's hand in hers and kissed it. "Maybe in the back of my mind, I knew we had a connection, that's why I got the same exact tattoo."

Lexa paused, her heart bursting with love as she looked at Clarke lovingly. "And now we're officially bonded, Clarke."

Clarke nodded, "As one." 

"As one," Lexa moved in to kiss Clarke's lips. "One body, one soul, one heart," she whispered.

"For infinity," Clarke said. “For infinity,” Lexa concluded.

Lexa's lips were warm and soft as Clarke welcomed it in hers. She moved her body to mirror her lover and felt Lexa's tongue nibble her lower lip. The blonde's right hand roamed Lexa's hair and pulled her head into hers to deepen the kiss. Lexa understood and did just that. Kissing noises and moans filled the room again which led to the brunette's left hand on its way towards Clarke's core.

Clarke mimicked her lover and palmed Lexa's bushy centre. As soon as Lexa entered Clarke with her middle finger, Clarke did the same to Lexa. 

"Copy cat," Lexa whispered as she decided to suck on Clarke's tongue. 

"But you like it, don't you?" Clarke asked playfully after Lexa's tongue left hers. Lexa grinned, "Hmmm?" Clarke giggled.

Lexa added her index finger and started pushing her digits into Clarke's pink and wet folds. Clarke moaned as she felt the need to please her lover too. Lexa felt Clarke's index finger join her middle digit and they both moaned at the pleasure with pure love for one another.

"To... aah, together, Clarke."

"Aaah," Clarke shouted as Lexa's fingers dug deep inside her. "To... together Lexa!" 

Hips gyrated together and slurpy kisses made their way on each other's faces. "Open your eyes, Clarke and look at me," Lexa said. Clarke opened her eyes and saw wanton on Lexa's face. The blonde was turned on even more when Lexa sucked her fingers that just came from Clarke's centre. "Oh my God, Lexa, that's fucking hot!"

Lexa smiled devilishly, "Mmmm, delicious. Tangy, yet warm and sweet, just the way I like it."

Clarke brought her own fingers to her face, smelled its scent, "You smell so good, Lexa," and licked her index finger like a lollipop "and you taste delicious." She brought her middle finger to Lexa's mouth. "Taste and see for yourself."

While Lexa still had her fingers in her own mouth, she removed hers and welcomed Clarke's middle finger and sucked on them tasting herself. "Finger-lickin' good!" She declared as Clarke laughed. "Then taste you and me together," Lexa said as she crashed her lips and tongue onto Clarke's. The blonde giggled more as she tasted her and Lexa's combined essences in her mouth. "We're both delicious, Lexa."

"We are," Lexa whispered. "You and I fit together, Clarke."

"We do, Lexa, and I love you for it."

"I love you too, Clarke, so much," Lexa concluded.

"I want you back inside me, Lexa," Clarke declared, "Please."

Lexa nodded immediately as she did what she was told. And Clarke duplicated her lover's ministrations as Lexa began to kiss her again with utmost desire and passion. Together they humped, they kissed, their gazes on each other unfaltered, their moans unwavered, their beating hearts on overdrive and beads of sweat emanated from their pores. 

On the verge of climax, "I love you Clarke!" Lexa shouted, her declaration satisfying Clarke's heart. "I love you Lexa!" Clarke answered, as both women exploded in pure bliss together as one heart, one soul and one body.


	17. Chapter 17

After calming down from their pure ecstasy, the two women laid entangled together in a loving embrace. The afterglow evident on their faces. Lexa pulled the bed sheet and covered herself and Clarke.

"That was amazing, Lexa!"

Lexa smiled, kissed Clarke on her forehead, "Yeah, it was. It was the best bar none!"

Clarke nodded, "Definitely the best!" 

Both women laid on the bed in silence and cherished their togetherness, not wanting it to end. Lexa knew she had found her one true love in Clarke the second she laid eyes on her. Clarke, on the other hand, felt so at peace, she sighed and hugged Lexa tighter kissing the spot between her lover's two breasts.

"What was that for?" Lexa asked.

"I'm kissing my one true heart. You're my heart, Lexa."

Lexa smiled, "And you are mine." The brunette paused and gazed lovingly at Clarke whose eyes were already lingering on hers. "I love you Clarke Abigail Griffin. You're the one who gave life to my lonely heart, and I will cherish you forever."

Clarke smiled, "I love you too, Alexandra Marie Woods." Lexa's face turned crimson. "How do you know my real name?" She asked. 

"Doctor's secret," Clarke teased. "We have a confidentiality agreement with our patients, no revealing any kind of information to anyone no matter what."

Lexa laughed, "You don't say huh?" The brunette paused for a few seconds, scrutinizing Clarke's smiling eyes. "So, it was a patient who told you my full name?"

"Yup, but they just didn't tell me. I asked." Clarke answered immediately. "Was it Anya?" Lexa queried. "Nope," Clarke replied accompanied with a giggle. "Lincoln?" Clarke shook her head, "Anya and Lincoln aren't my patients."

"Come on! I can't guess all day, Clarke!"

"Lexa, even if it's the correct answer, I still won't reveal who said it, as I said, we have a patient-doctor confidentiality agreement. You should know that, you're a cop. Rules are rules."

"Fine," Lexa huffed in protest. "I am still going to find out one way or another." Clarke looked at her lover quizzically, "Why do you want to know? I love your full name, it sounds - elegant."

"That's what Dad used to say," Lexa sighed. "He said my full name was like royalty, like a queen from some far away land."

Clarke smiled, who loved the idea of Lexa opening up to her about her father. "What happened to your Dad?"

"He got shot."

"I'm sorry, Lexa."

"Thanks. He was a cop too, he and Aunt Indra were best friends even before they joined the police academy." Lexa paused, caressed Clarke's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Remember I told you how Aunt Indra got shot?" Clarke nodded, waiting eagerly for the rest of the story.

"It was their own colleague who did it. As I told you before, he was being reprimanded by Aunt Indra about being late all the time for work, and this guy had serious anger issues, and just removed his side arm from its holster. Dad saw it right away, pushed Aunt Indra away and he got shot by accident, right through the heart. He pretty much saved Aunt Indra's life."

"Oh my God, Lexa!"

"Yeah, there was nothing they could do. He was caught in the crossfire, but he was a hero. He saved a life, Aunt Indra's, even if she got shot too." Clarke was speechless as she saw tears flowing down Lexa's cheeks. She wiped them away with her left thumb and whispered, "It's okay Lexa. I know how you feel."

Lexa smiled at Clarke even as her tears kept falling. "I just graduated from high school, and we were going to celebrate, but-" 

"Sssshhhh," Clarke whispered, as she tried her best to comfort her girlfriend. "So Indra was the one who took care of you after your dad died." Lexa heaved a huge sigh and nodded, "She never left my side after that. Well, she's been there ever since I was born, that's why I call her aunt." The brunette concluded, "And even after all these years, she's still looking out for me."

"She loves you like her own daughter, doesn't she?"

Lexa nodded again, "She hasn't admitted it, but I think she was in love with dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dad was devastated when Mom died when I was still a baby, and he vowed not to love again, ever. But I know Aunt Indra had this, I don't know, like a special bond with dad. And though it never went beyond friendship, I think Aunt Indra had feelings for him."

Clarke moved her body and laid on top of Lexa. "Wow, that's quite a revelation! Did you ever ask her?" Lexa shook her head, "I didn't have to, I know she was in love with dad." Clarke just nodded while enjoying Lexa's body caressing hers. Lexa's tears had subsided, then she chuckled when she felt Clarke's core on top of hers, she loved the feeling. "She would freak if she knew we were talking about her behind her back." The blonde giggled, "I promise I won't tell if you won't."

"After dad was gone, Aunt Indra changed - as if she died too the day dad died."

"It must have been devastating on her too."

Lexa sighed, "Yes, it was." Clarke loved how Lexa decided to tell her about how her parents died. During their earlier conversations when they were still getting to know one another, she hadn't even mentioned her father's or her mother's cause of death, but now, she was revealing something about her background and this warmed her heart even more. The doctor was grateful and thought about her own mother. She made a mental note to call her as soon as she got the chance.

Lexa didn't know why she felt the need to tell Clarke about her parents. It just happened, maybe because she trusted Clarke more than anyone. She hadn't even told Costia about her parents, and yet when it came to Clarke, she wanted to finally open up and reveal something about herself little by little. Though they had shared background information before, her parents were a precious memory that she felt only her one true love can know. And this was the perfect time to say it.

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips. "For what?" The brunette asked. 

"For telling me about your parents."

Lexa kissed Clarke back. "You're the one who made me open up. No one knows about them and how they died 'cause I haven't shared this with anyone, not even with Lincoln or Anya. It hurt too much. But you-" she gazed lovingly at Clarke while caressing her hair then her cheeks, "You made me want to share everything with you, Clarke. No holds barred. I trust you so much, the way you trusted me when you told me about your dad too."

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again. "I trust you Lexa, the moment you said my name, my full name."

"Really?"

"Really. That day when you stopped me on my way to Raven's wedding rehearsal. No one had ever called me by my full name, not even my mom, maybe because I'm named after her."

Lexa asked, "What about your dad?"

"Nope, not even my dad. The only time someone said my full name was during graduation. That's it."

"I don't believe you, Clarke!"

Clarke slapped Lexa's right cheek playfully, "Says someone who hid her real name from everyone!" Lexa grinned and acted hurt as she placed her hand on her cheek, "Hey, that hurt! And yes, no one knows my full name except Anya and Lincoln, well, you do now."

"And I wouldn't have known if I hadn't asked Na-"

"Gotcha!" Lexa shrieked! "Na-, let's see. A person by the name of the letter N and A..." She thought for a few seconds, "I got it, Nathan! It was Nathan Miller, wasn't it?!" 

"You are good, Officer Woods," Clarke commented, her smiling face revealed red cheeks, "How does he know?" 

"He's been my classmate since high school, we weren't close then, and I didn't even know he was going to the same police academy as me. First day at the academy, we just clicked."

Clarke laughed, "He's funny. I like him." 

"He is," Lexa said then added, "He was the only one who liked Costia though. I don't know why, but he did."

Clarke looked at Lexa at the mention of her ex-girlfriend. "No one liked her, not Anya, not Lincoln and definitely not Aunt Indra. They just didn't click at all."

"What's she like?" Clarke wanted to know. Lexa sighed heavily. She hadn't talked about Costia that much. But this was Clarke. Clarke was her love now, and her present love wanted to know about her past love.

"Costia always knew what I wanted, like she could read my mind." Lexa chuckled, remembering her ex-girlfriend. "We met at a lesbian bar, we just clicked the moment she offered to buy me a drink." Lexa paused, and looked at Clarke who was still listening intently. "Long story short, we had good times, then bad times, and more bad times. She wanted to move away from Ton DC 'cause she got a job offer in L.A., I didn't 'cause, how could I? All my family's here: Aunt Indra, Anya, Lincoln, and I've established myself as a police officer here. Then the fighting started and-" Lexa sighed again, "It was over even before it started, just like that."

"I'm sorry," Clarke offered.

"Don't be, I wasn't. If she hadn't left, then I wouldn't have met you." Lexa smiled at her girlfriend and laid a kiss on Clarke's lips. 

"We probably would have met me even if she was still around, Lexa." 

Lexa paused, and pondered on that thought, then said, "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not, who knows? All I know is I found you, Clarke, and I'm never letting you go."

"But you have to let me go right now." Clarke began to stand up.

"Why?"

"Bathroom, then I will order room service. I am famished!"

"Riiight! I forgot about food with all the-" Lexa looked teasingly at Clarke, "love making we've been doing."

"How about you order room service and I'll start the shower."

Lexa grinned, "Oooh, is that an invitation?" Clarke grinned back, "What do you think?" And she walked naked lazily to the bathroom while gazing seductively at Lexa. "I'm ordering room service now and I'll be right there!" Lexa shouted which made Clarke chuckle.

***

After they ate brunch, Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the sofa watching television mindlessly. "This is so nice," Lexa said as she gave Clarke's left hand a kiss. "This is pure bliss," she added. "I'm so happy you switched shifts with your colleague."

"You should thank Anya for that, Lexa."

"Anya?"

"Yeah, she texted Raven the suggestion and Raven gave me the tip."

"Wow! She's really been there for us, hasn't she?" 

Clarke nodded, "We should treat her for dinner sometime."

"Noted. I'll text her right now." Lexa stood up and looked for her cell phone. As soon as she found it, she sent a text to Anya. "Done!"

"Come back here then," Clarke said, "I miss you already!" Lexa laughed and said, "I miss you too!" Clarke wondered why Lexa was still standing, looking around the hotel room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where are our clothes?"

"I had them washed."

"What?"

"I said I had-"

"I heard what you said. Wow Clarke!"

"Well, we don't have a change of clothes, we can't wear dirty ones. Besides, we don't need clothes right now anyway." Clarke stood up and untied the bathrobe and she let it fall on the carpeted floor which made Lexa grin. "I wish we could stay a week in this hotel, thank goodness no one has bothered us, and no one got hurt before we made love," Lexa said matter-of-factly. Clarke chuckled, offered a mischievous smile and said, "Then come back here so we could continue our uninterrupted, uhm, what did you say again, oh yeah, those vulgar synonyms for fornication." Lexa guffawed and didn't wait anymore, she dropped her bathrobe and ran toward a naked Clarke who welcomed her with open arms.

***

After two months, Clarke and Lexa had just enjoyed a perfect picnic lunch at the park. As they began to pack up, Clarke stood by the picnic table and was placing the dirty plates and cups inside a plastic bag. Lexa, as nervous as she was, took something from her jean's pocket. "Clarke?" The blonde looked at her and noticed Lexa was anxious. "Lexa? Are you okay? You look flustered." Lexa ignored the question, instead she knelt on both knees, looked seriously into Clarke's eyes, and said, "I swear fealty to you, Clarke Abigail Griffin. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your family as my family. I knew you were the one for me as soon as I laid my eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in infinity and beyond. I love you so much Clarke, will you marry me?"

Clarke gasped and the shock that followed after made her speechless. Her smile was up to heaven, then tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands were on her mouth not believing what was happening. "Oh my God, Lexa!" She then gazed lovingly at the woman she loved. She nodded and shouted, "Yes, yes, I will marry you, Alexandra Marie Woods! You're the one for me too, the only one for me! I love you so much!" Clarke extended her left hand to Lexa's right. Lexa slid the engagement ring on Clarke's finger, then held the blonde's hand. Both women had huge smiles on their faces. Lexa stood up, got a tight embrace from her fiancée, followed by a hot, wet and slurpy kiss. 

After kissing for a few minutes, "Baby, this was... I can't believe this!" Clarke proclaimed, and looked at her ring. "It's so beautiful," she added. "You're beautiful, Lexa, and we're getting married!" Lexa was smiling nonstop after Clarke had said yes, "We are, so, when do you want to get married?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you so much Kru for reading, for commenting and for giving kudos. I appreciate your giving this fic a fluffy chance. :)

Clarke answered hastily, "Right now. I don't want to wait another second."

Lexa just smiled, nodded and kissed Clarke again. They both looked forward to a future with only eyes and overflowing love for each other.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted their kiss, "Lexa, do you guys want some privacy or should I still keep recording?"

Clarke stopped the kiss and looked around to see, "Lincoln?"

"Hi Clarke!" Lincoln looked at Lexa. "Well?" The hunky guy asked. Clarke chuckled and looked at her fiancée. "You recorded the whole thing, Lexa?" Lexa grinned, "Actually, Lincoln did."

The blonde smacked Lexa's cheek playfully, "Wise guy!"

"Oh definitely! I am wise," Lexa said. "Because I just asked my baby whom I love so much to marry me and she said yes. And now I'm the happiest wise guy, errr, wise girl in the whole wide world."

Clarke laughed and gazed lovingly at her fiancée. "I am so happy too." They kissed again, slower this time, relishing the moment the event brought. Then they heard Lincoln say, "Well, I guess I'll keep recording, just - just keep on kissing and I'll keep on recording."

Clarke and Lexa stopped, and they both laughed. "Lincoln!" Lexa called, "Cut!"

A few minutes later, while Clarke was telling the good news to Abby on her phone, Lincoln couldn't help but grin at his best bud and police partner. "I'm going to buy a ring for Octavia too, Lexa."

Lexa's face brightened, "That's great, Linc!"

"Not yet, but someday." Lincoln paused, then continued, "You were right, Lexa. Now I understand and know how you feel. The poetry, the love songs, the angels singing - all that love bullshit, it's all true!"

Lexa laughed, then hugged her best friend, "Go get your girl, Lincoln. And never let her go!"

"Thanks, Lexa!"

***

Three days later, Abby stood in front of her daughter and hugged her, "Congratulations Clarke on your wedding day!" Clarke beamed at the sight of her mother. "Mom, thank you!" The elder doctor looked at Lexa, "Congratulations Lexa. The ceremony was lovely and so touching. I loved it."

"Thank you, Abby."

As she hugged Lexa, Abby whispered in her ear, "Remember what I told you before, and I'm gonna reiterate, if you ever hurt Clarke-"

"I won't," Lexa whispered back, "I would never hurt your daughter, Abby, I swear."

Abby smiled, "Good, 'cause I am not afraid to use sodium thiopental or pentobarbital to anesthetize the whole body to induce unconsciousness, and then pancuronium bromide to cause muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest, lastly, potassium chloride to stop the heart, you know, just in case you do... Oh, and a reminder, don't forget the dinner next weekend at my place, okay? Remind Clarke would you please, Lexa? Thanks." She let go of the hug and walked toward the wedding reception area. Lexa gulped and Clarke noticed her wife's sudden pale complexion.

" Babe? Are you okay? What did Mom say?" Queried Clarke. 

"Oh, uhm, something about killing me if I'd hurt you," Lexa answered with a forced grin on her face. 

"Mom didn't say that," Clarke said.

"Yes she did, something about stopping my heart-"

"Lexa, stop joking around!" 

"I'm not kidding Clarke, but I swore to her I would never hurt you, the woman I love. Never ever!"

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa, then said, "I didn't know my wife can joke about my mother wanting to hurt her."

"But Clarke-"

Raven and Wick appeared suddenly which caused Lexa to sigh in defeat. "Clarke and Lexa," Wick said, "Raven's right, you two look so cute together! Congrats!" The two women thanked him. Raven grabbed Clarke into a tight hug, "You finally made it official, Clarke, you and your po-po really did it. I'm so happy for you. The wedding ceremony was fantabulous!" Clarke was grateful, "Thank you Raven!"

Wick whispered in Lexa's ear, "Hey, if you want some tips on how to please your woman, I'm the go-to guy. That's why they call me 'Wick' instead of Kyle, I am super 'Wick-ed' in bed." Lexa laughed out loud, "Thanks buddy, but I've got it all under control!" Wick smiled and said, "Nice tux by the way! White suits you!" And he gave Lexa a thumbs-up sign. The brunette, still smiling, nodded in appreciation.

***

Abby and Clarke had just hugged for the Nth time that night. "Your father would have been so happy and so proud to see you happy, Clarke."

"I know, mom. I know."

"He would have loved Lexa, like I do."

"I believe that. He predicted it, mom. He predicted Lexa as my one true love."

Abby's brows furrowed and looked at her daughter quizzically. "How could he have done that?"

Clarke smiled, "Well, remember the white roses he used to plant every year?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"When I was thirteen, he said my one true love would bring me a white rose or a bouquet of white roses, and Lexa did. She gave me a bouquet of white roses!"

Abby was stunned. "No, he didn't say that! That's impossible!" Clarke shook her head, "That's what I say, and that's what Lexa said too, but it's true, mom, I swear on his grave, it's true!"

The elder doctor paused, while she held her daughter's hands, "Clarke, he probably knew that your partner would have a love so true, pure and honest, just like his love was for us. Only a heart that is true, pure and honest would find their true love one way or another. It was just meant to be, you and Lexa were meant to be and I am so happy for the both of you."

Clarke's eyes were teary eyed, as she cherished her mom's words in memory of her dad. "Thank you, Mom. That really means a lot."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Clarke then asked, "Did you really tell Lexa you'd kill her if she would hurt me?" Abby smirked and didn't say anything.

"Mom!"

***

"Finally, a moment with my niece-in-law," Indra said to Clarke.

Clarke smiled, "Should I call you Aunt Indra now?"

Indra chuckled, "I've told you a few times now, Clarke, Indra is fine." 

"Just making sure again."

The elder woman smiled, "You've made Lexa so happy." The blonde answered quickly, "She's made me happy too, Indra." A moment of silence ensued between the two women while they watched Lexa laugh while talking to Abby and Anya. After a few seconds, Lexa captured Clarke's eyes on her. Their loving gaze for a long moment made them both smile. 

"That's love and happiness right there," Indra said. "I've never seen her this... this blissful. True love suits her, and you made it all happen, Clarke. I knew you two were meant to be when she said you were the one for her."

"You did?"

Indra nodded, "I know true love when I see it."

"Did you tell her it was love at first sight?"

"Yes, I did." Indra paused, then looked at Clarke curiously. "It was the same for you too, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. How did you know?"

Indra said, "The way you looked at her when she said you were the one for her."

Clarke gasped, "When you and I first met?"

The elder woman nodded, "That's why I invited you for dinner right away. I knew I could trust you with Lexa's heart."

Clarke's heart melted, "Wow!" 

"When you've been a police officer for 22 years, you would know if people are telling the truth."

Clarke nodded, "It took me a while to accept your dinner invitation though. Sorry about that."

Indra shook her head, "Don't be sorry, Clarke. As a doctor, your patients come first."

"And I want to thank you for all the meal invitations. I loved that breakfast nook you took us to," Clarke recalled, "That day after Lexa and I got engaged."

"It was my pleasure, Clarke. You're family now, so expect a lot of family gatherings from now on."

"Thank you... _Aunt Indra_."

Indra's face was surprised, and Clarke said immediately, "I couldn't help it. I think 'Aunt Indra' has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Indra just chuckled, "As you wish, Clarke."

***

Lexa hugged her best friend."Thank you Anya, for doing this on short notice, you're our life saver!"

"No problem at all, anything and everything for my bestie," Anya looked at Clarke, "and her bride! Oh, please don't forget - Mrs. and Mrs. BMC and Po-Po - make sure I get a big tip."

Lexa and Clarke laughed. "You bet your sweet ass, Anya!" Clarke declared and added, "I'll make sure you do."

Anya smiled, "Lexa, be sure to take care of your BMC, I have a feeling she tips well." Lexa chuckled, nodded and looked at Clarke lovingly, "Oh, definitely!"

"By the way," Clarke interjected, "I appreciate the white roses, it was my dad's favourite." 

The wedding coordinator smiled, "You're welcome Clarke. But thank Lexa, she's the one who told me about it." Clarke looked at her wife, "You did?"

Lexa nodded, "Of course, I did. I just want the best for my bride."

"Thank you wifey," Clarke said before she kissed Lexa. "Okay," Anya interrupted them, "Gotta go ladies, it's time to start the program. Later!"

***

During the program, Octavia squealed! "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" She held the bouquet of flowers in her hands as cameras flashed and the audience roared with laughter together with thunderous claps. Lexa looked at Lincoln and gave a thumbs-up sign, "Lincoln, I guess it's your turn next!" She saw Lincoln held his two thumbs up, and winked at her. The brunette turned to her wife, "Clarke, I think Lincoln's gonna pop the question to Octavia soon." Clarke smiled, "Oh yeah, we'd better think of a great wedding gift then." Lexa paused, "Hey, maybe we should give them some of our wedding gifts, ones we don't like." Clarke made a withering face, "Lexa!"

Lexa chuckled, "I'm kidding!" She held Clarke's left hand with her right. She looked at their hands clasped together. "See this, babe? Our hands fit together." Clarke smiled, "It does and it fits perfectly, I will never let go."

"Me neither," Lexa said kissing Clarke's hand.

Clarke looked at their guests who were enjoying the event and she zoned in on a lesbian couple. "Harper Macintyre and her wife Zoe Monroe, who would have thought huh?"

Lexa looked at the lesbian couple and nodded, "I know! Harper was the woman Aunt Indra was talking about. Her friend Charlie's daughter, the daughter who met her life partner Zoe because they fell in love at first sight," she turned to Clarke, "like us."

Clarke paused remembering the moment she talked to the nurse. "She knew, Lexa, Harper knew I was already in love with you even before I realized it myself. She said she just saw it on my face. And she even predicted wedding bells! I couldn't believe it then, I still couldn't believe it now!"

Lexa nodded, "She is a perceptive nurse, that Harper woman." Clarke chuckled, "She sure is..."

"Anya was right, Clarke."

"About what?"

"Six degrees of separation. You know Harper, who's the daughter of Charlie, who knows Aunt Indra who's related to me. That's-" Lexa thought for a few seconds, "That's four degrees of separation."

Clarke chuckled and added, "And your best friend Anya knew Raven who's best friends with me."

Lexa joined in on the chuckle, "Small world, but what's important is I found you, babe."

Clarke smiled, "And I found you."

A loving pause emanated from the two women. 

"You're the one for me, Clarke, for infinity."

"And you're the one for me, Lexa, for infinity."

"I've got you babe, always," Lexa kissed Clarke's hand again and cupped Clarke's cheek and gave her a kiss.

"And I've got you," Clarke kissed Lexa back as some guests hooted and clapped at their public display of affection.

Both women looked at each other, with twinkles in their eyes, who both sang in unison suddenly, "I've got you babe! I've got you babe! I've got you.... babe!" Clarke and Lexa laughed and gave each other a quick smack on the lips and attended to their guests, full of happiness and love in their hearts for each other and for their family and friends.

***

Lexa held a picture frame in her hands and chuckled, "I thought you were kidding when you said you framed this speeding ticket I gave you."

Clarke smiled, "I told you I did, but of course that's just a copy. Best $225 I've ever spent!"

"And the best speeding violation traffic ticket I ever issued!" Lexa grinned, looked at Clarke and said, "Actually, it was supposed to be $250, I gave you a discount 'cause of those red lips, the red lips made me melt."

"No, it didn't!" Clarke said in disbelief. "I kid you not," Lexa stated. 

"So, my red lips cost $25?"

Lexa nodded, "Pretty much."

"No, it did not! You're just teasing me! I don't believe you!"

Lexa guffawed, "Well-"

"Come on, Lexa! Tell me the truth!"

"Uh oh, my wife is getting upset!"

"Yes, I am and I'm gonna start tickling you if you don't tell me the truth!"

"Clarke-"

The blonde said her wife's name slowly, "Le-xa! I'm gonna do it!" Before Lexa could even say a word, Clarke started tickling Lexa in all the right places. "Oh no, you didn't!" Lexa shouted while laughing continuously with Clarke's hands all over her naked body. The picture frame dropped accidentally on the carpeted floor as Clarke straddled her. "Come on Officer Woods, tell me the truth!"

Within a few minutes, Lexa gave in, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

"You're not good with the tickling torture, aren't you?"

"Duh, tell me about it!"

Clarke laughed as she held Lexa's hands above the brunette's head. "So, confess. It wasn't my red lips, was it? What was it that made you give me a discount?"

"Your gorgeous blue eyes."

Clarke was indignant. "No, it wasn't my eyes."

"Your blonde, luscious wavy hair, the way you tilted your head then flipped your hair before I asked you for your driver's licence, insurance and registration."

"You saw me do that?"

"Of course I did, I noticed everything about you, Clarke, that first day we met."

"Okay, but it wasn't that. Come on, Lexa, or else... you want part two of the tickling torture?"

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

"About time!"

"Kiss me first, baby."

Clarke gave Lexa a wet, hot and passionate kiss. Lexa moaned, "Mmmmm, so good." 

"You want more?" Asked Clarke who was getting turned on seeing her wife get turned on. 

"Yes, please," Lexa whispered.

"Truth!"

"Okay, okay. You didn't have any major traffic violation, it was your first offence, with just two parking tickets, that's why I gave you a discount!"

Clarke gave a satisfied grin, "There you go, now that wasn't hard, was it?"

Lexa chuckled, "Tease!"

"You're the tease, Lexa! You made me do all the work just to get the truth out of you."

"But you loved it, didn't you, huh babe?"

"Of course I did."

Lexa paused and gazed lovingly at her wife, "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Lexa."

"Ready for round three?" Asked Clarke with a devilish grin on her face.

Lexa answered mischievously, "Ready as I'll ever be, oh beautiful wife of mine."

BMC then proceeded to start round three with her Po-po...

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again, Clexa Kru, like tomorrow, lol ;)


End file.
